I'm with you
by chappy92
Summary: Running away isn't as easy as it sounds. See how Rukia lives her life away from the place she grew up in. With the help of Ichigo and co. will she ever find a place to call home?-AU-
1. Prologue

**Title:**I'm with you

**Rating:** K - T

**Parings:** Ichi x Ruki, others

**Summary:** Kuchiki Rukia wants a new life, so she does the dumbest thing she could ever think off, she runs away without planning in advance. She finds herself in a new town with nothing but the clothes on her back under the pelting rain. Can an orange haired boy help her with her new life? Read and find out.

**Chappy92 says:** _Okay so during one of my sleepless nights while listening to "I'm with you" by Avril Lavigne this story suddenly played in my mind. So I did what any other fan girl/student writer does, I got a pen and my trusty notebook and wrote down the details of the story, chapter by chapter. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** Um… oh yeah! Bleach doesn't belong to me it's owned by Tite Kubo-sama, and the laptop I am using as of now doesn't belong to me ***ahem*** anymore ***ahem***.

_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
'Cause nothing's going right  
and everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone_

Kuchiki Rukia, that's my name. At least that's the name my dear sister, God bless her soul, gave me after she married and took me along with her.

You might be wondering, what happened to you parents? Well, I let me put it in a nice way, they've gone to heaven. Or so my sister used to tell me. Don't I ever miss my parents? Don't I feel lonely every time I see other children happily playing with their parents? Well… no I don't, it's not like I hate them or disrespect them or anything. It's just that how can I miss someone I barely remember? Besides why would I feel lonely when I have Hisana nee-san with me?

Kuchiki Hisana, my loving sister, the only living relative I knew and loved. She was like a mother-figure to me. She loved me like I was her own daughter. I always felt that I was safe, loved, and just like any other kid I had a family of my own. It's broken yeah, but it was still my family. It was just me and my sister, plus her husband who, I've always believed, just tolerated me.

Kuchiki Byakuya, my brother-in-law, my sister's dearly beloved and devoted husband. We barely speak, it was like a silent agreement, I don't bother him and he leaves me to whatever I was doing at the time. But he loved my sister; I know I could see it in the way he acted around her, so I guess I like him but just in a brother-in-law and sister-in-law kind of way. So to put it all in I lived like any other normal kid.

But that all changed after Hisana nee-san died. Byakuya nii-san and I, we grew apart. When I say grew apart, I meant he leaves me in the house for months while he flies to another place to work, since he's a very successful business man. It was okay during the first few months since I still had company.

Abarai Renji, my best friend, he's older than me by a few years but he was always there for me. He's loud and annoying, sometimes to the point that I'd rather staple his mouth shut than hear another stupid word coming out of his mouth. But he's a good guy, we were the best of friends, we were always hanging out. But that was until he got promoted. Now he barely talks to me.

I felt so alone, neglected, lost in the vast world. That's why I thought why not leave this dump, get a fresh start, a new life. So I did the dumbest thing I've ever done in my life, I packed up took a couple of money and left without telling anyone. Turns out the money I took were only enough for a snack and a bus ticket for the next few towns over.

I know stupid on my part but I didn't want to turn back now, I guess I was afraid of getting caught, so I boarded the bus and left for Karakura town.

I didn't exactly think every detail through, like what was I gonna do when I get there, where was I gonna live, where was I gonna get the money I needed to survive. As all these thoughts swam in my head the bus took off. By the time I reached Karakura town the first thought that popped in my head was that "I'm screwed". And to top it off it started to rain.

If Hisana nee-san was still here I knew she'd be screaming her head off. Smiling at the thought of her I alighted from the bus and just walked under the pelting rain. I didn't know where to go, but it was better than just standing like an idiot at the bus station. Yeah, this was the starting point of my new life. It's too bad I forgot to bring my bag with me.

{[[[[[]]]]]}

Black menacing rain clouds loomed over the night sky. The trees swayed with every gust of the cold wind. The icy rain fell down to the earth creating a constant pitter-patter on the silent, deserted streets. Pools of dark murky water formed here and there which later turned into flowing streams. A slight fog was visibly hovering over the streets, obscuring clear vision beyond 7 feet.

Rows and rows of houses lined the sleepy town with its walls of concrete dividing the houses from the street and each other. Each house was unique in their own way, there was one made up of mostly glass, one looked like it was mix between western and eastern, there were even two that had this traditional look with its high wall and wooden door/gate both different in design.

It was an entirely different town, an entirely different scenery from where our heroin was used to. Speaking of which it's about time we get back to her.

{[[[[[]]]]]}

Rukia huffed, left with no other option she kept on trudging down the slippery streets using what little light she had produced by the light post that littered the sides of the streets. Shaking violently she mentally cursed herself for, the nth time, foolishly leaving her things at the bus. She let out a sigh and watched as her breath floated before her in puffs of what looked to be like clouds of white smoke.

Her short jet black hair was plastered to the back of her neck leaving a single strand sticking between her eyes. The plain gray colored shirt she wore was now clinging to her drenched body, like a second skin, and her blue jeans somehow felt heavier after every step. Whether it was because of the rain or from the fact that she'd been walking for hours without break ever since she arrived, she didn't know nor did she cared. Like any other sane person her number one priority as of the moment was to find shelter where she could rest for the remainder of the night. Continuing her unending trek her small body, again, shook from the cold.

The entire area was suddenly illuminated by a bright flash of light followed by a loud rumbling sound. Rukia froze in her tracks, the rain mercilessly fell on her while the cold gust of wind beat at her numbing body. As another flash of lighting streak the dark sky Rukia hugged her small body and blindly ran forward.

At one point the toe of her shoe caught on something. She lost her footing and by instincts she put her hands out in front of her as she fell, her hands grazing the hard concrete ground.

Pulling herself in a sitting position she cradled bother her hands as tears mixed with rain water fell down her pale cheeks. Whimpering she slowly stood up and limped her way over to the nearest lamp post.

Holding her hands out in front of her she could see a light red liquid running down from her hands to her arms down to the ground mixing with more water.

Lighting streaked the sky and a loud rumble vibrated through the whole area. Rukia winced and made herself as small as she possibly could. Slowly limping down the wet road she turned round another curve.

As if the Gods took pity on her, she spotted a small seemingly abandoned house a little distance away.

The house was built exactly in the middle of a lot. Its door was still in tack but it was loosing color and had a rather huge hole on it, which was most probably made by a huge rat. The windows were busted. The area around the small house was barren, with the exemption of a few dozen trash bags strewn around the yard. The wooden fence had grime and was noticeably rotting. The entire place looked shady, it actually looked a lot like one of those small houses in the movies where unfortunate victims were taken, drugged, maybe sodomized, and often killed. In short it was really creepy, but it was better than nothing.

Without a second thought Rukia slowly limped her way towards the empty house. Stopping short from the door she softly knocked three times before pushing the door open.

"Hello?" she whispered. "Hello?" she repeated in a louder voice. "Is anybody in here?" her question lingered in wind unanswered.

Letting herself in Rukia shut the door behind her and leaned on it. She sank down to the floor a few seconds later.

Tired and cold she curled herself into a fetal position and closed her eyes willing herself to sleep while desperately trying to ignore the cold.

"I'm sorry..." a small voice echoed around the house and was shortly followed by a sob.

"I didn't... I should have... I'm so sorry..." Her shoulders shook, not because of the cold but because of grief. She hugged her legs closer to her chest.

"... Please... forgive me..."

{[[[[[]]]]]}

Rukia awoke the next morning a little before dawn. Groaning she pulled herself up and instantly regretted it as a sharp pain shot up from her injury. Hissing from the pain she crouched down and clutched her right ankle. Rukia shivered, the morning air was frigid and the rain still hadn't lit up.

Slumping back down she took the moment to survey her surroundings. The house was definitely abandoned. Even though it was still dark she could see that there were no furniture, no photo frames, nothing was left that could prove there was life in the house before. There was just the walls, the floor and the roof, nothing more nothing less.

Leaning her head back she shut her eyes and let her mind wander back to the past. As memories of Hisana flood her mind a small smile played at her lips. A quiet soft melody emitted from her pale lips, her smile widened slightly.

After a while the humming stopped. Violet eyes scanned the room once more before Rukia once again stood up, careful not to put pressure on her right ankle. Limping her way out to the porch she hugged herself as the cold hit her full force.

She was about to turn back to the safety of the cabin when her stomach growled in protest. Staring at the dense mist before her she took a step forward and another followed and another until she disappeared in the heavy mist.

{[[[[[]]]]]}

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

A groan was heard as a lump under the covers shifted around the bed. A hand emerged from the said covers and felt its way around the night stand beside it. Slowly maneuvering its way around a stack of books and other random items it finally landed on a rectangular object.

There was a click, the beeping sound from earlier stopped. Satisfied the hand retreated back to the warmth under the covers.

It seemed as if the owner was finally about to drift back to dreamland when a loud bang was heard followed by a loud "Ichigo! Good morning!"

A man with black graying hair made a dive towards the bed but was instantly thrown back as a fist made contact with his jaw, sending him flying to the other side of the room. Sitting up the man put a hand under his chin and made a thumbs up sign with the other. "That's my boy!" he grinned.

"That's my boy, my ass!" A gruff voice snarled back. His right hand was still balled up in a fist while the other gripped the covers. His brows were scrunched up and were slightly twitching. His mouth was distorted into a grimace as he glared at the fallen man. He sighed and ran a hand through his mess of orange hair.

"Well? What do you want?" He asked in an irritated tone.

Isshin, the black-haired man, stood up and looked questioningly at Ichigo "What do you mean 'what do you want'?"

Ichigo shot Isshin a look that said don't-mess-with-me "It's a Saturday morning. I don't have anything to do today, and if you haven't notice it's still raining!" He pointed to his window where the rain pounded on the glass trying to get in. "Now I want to know why you woke me up!"

Isshin rubbed his chin looking like he was carefully choosing his next words. But instead of speaking he dug around his pockets, came up with a cell phone and tossed it at Ichigo's bed.

"Your friend, Keigo was it? He called a little while earlier. Wanted to know if you were up to getting coffee or something..."

If it was possible Ichigo furrowed his brows even further. "What. Did. You. Tell. Him." He seethed through his clenched teeth.

Isshin grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "You'll find out soon enough. Ah is that the telephone I hear?" As if on cue there was a resounding cring coming from downstairs.

Ichigo stood dumbfounded, not only was his father a crazed moron but now he's a psychic too. He stared at the open door, his mouth going slack.

Isshin too was surprised, but as soon as he saw Ichigo's reaction his face broke in a full out grin. Stealthily he took out his camera phone and snapped a picture of Ichigo.

Shaking out of his stupor Ichigo immediately lunged for the camera. Isshin somehow managed to step out of Ichigo's room and, as fast as he could, ran down the staircase. Ichigo made a move to pursue his father when his cell phone rang. Figuring that he'll be able to catch his father sooner or later he slumped down his bed and answered his phone.

To be continued...

Right so I decided to lengthen the first chapter... I dun know... I think I may have over did the descriptive thingy... Meh...

Please press the green button below, comments and creative criticisms are highly accepted just as flames are ignored. Peace out! :3


	2. Author's note

_Author's note:_ I'm so sorry! I was almost done with the 2nd chapter but unfortunately I found a worm in my flash disk and had to remove it... along with the improvised chapter 1 and chapter 2... Nooo.... ***wails loudly***. I'll try to update soon... I still don't have a computer of my own so it's going to take a while... T.T

I'm really, really, truly sorry... It really was a shame ***sniff***

Tewpid me… I shoulda copied it… ***grabs a pillow and screams into it* **


	3. Lost but now found

**Title:**I'm with you

**Rating:** K - T

**Parings:** Ichi x Ruki, others

**Summary:** Kuchiki Rukia wants a new life, so she does the dumbest thing she could ever think off, she runs away without planning in advance. She finds herself in a new town with nothing but the clothes on her back under the pelting rain. Can an orange haired boy help her with her new life? Read and find out.

_**Chappy92 says:**_ To those who have already read the first chapter, you might wanna have a look see. I've decided to lengthen it so… yeah. Now on to the story.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach doesn't belong to me it's owned by Tite Kubo-sama. The only thing I own is this plot which, compared to anyone else, is not much.

Rain... why is it raining? I know rain is made up of evaporated water mixing with the cold air condensing it and all that scientific stuff. What I want to know is why it is that it always rain whenever something's wrong. Is the sky purposely taunting us? Or is it crying? Maybe... just maybe...

I stare at the ground as I walk, well limp. I don't know where I am. I know I'm in Karakura town, what meant to say is I don't know where exactly in Karakura I am. And here I though I'd be at the urban center by now.

I let out another sigh. I stare at my breath as it floats in front of my face in a form of white smoke. I've been doing that a lot lately.

Shaking my head I look up for a second then return my gaze back at the ground and kept limping forward.

The injuries I obtained from yesterdays ordeal doesn't hurt anymore, actually I can barely feel my hand. I stopped shivering a couple of minutes ago, and for some reason I feel really hot. I'd take my clothes off, but right at the moment I'm on the middle of the streets and I'm pretty sure the sun's up and people, mostly adults, are probably already awake.

I can vaguely see little rays piercing through the slowly dissipating mist now and again. But just because it's morning doesn't mean the rain is going to stop any time soon.

I keep going forward, my injured ankle no longer bothering me.

How long have I been out here? About Two? Three hours maybe? Yet I'm starting to feel sleepy again. My vision is starting to fail me, and I'm pretty sure it's got nothing to do with the mist.

I shake my head trying to keep myself awake. Wasn't really much of a help.

Then I see something shift in my peripheral vision. It sort of looked like a dark figure, I couldn't really tell, the combination of mist and sleepiness was pretty much a huge hindrance. But as soon as I turned my head the figure already rounded the corner and I was left alone again.

Looking straight ahead I found myself closing in on another intersection. I looked to the left then to the right and then let my gaze stray back forward.

My current situation really was hopeless. I'm in a strange new town, it's been raining since I got here, and as much as it displeases me to say it I have absolutely no sense of direction. I'm lost and tired, I have no where to go and if I kept moving on I'd most probably just end up back here. Come to think of it... I think I've pass through this place before.

With these in mind I slowly stumbled my way over to the sidewalk. I let my back rest at the cold concrete wall and soon I start to slide down to the pavement. I hugged my legs to my chest and rested my head on top of my knees.

"What ha-ve I g-got myself into?" I stuttered under my breath.

I let my eyes close and let my mind drift into the land of dreams. It was my only escape, everyday since Hisana... I've always look forward to this. It was the only time that I feel blissfully free. I wouldn't mind staying like this, at least I'm happy.

Hisana used to read me stories when I was young. When the valiant knight fights off the fire breathing dragon, kisses the beautiful princess and breaks the curse. Or when the prince and the princess meet at the ballroom and they dance the night away. All of them, whatever the story, they always lead to a happily ever after. But I guess happily ever after doesn't apply in real life.

I start to shiver again, this time a lot more violent than before. The cold rain drops never stopped falling, the wind somehow got a lot colder. I curled up a bit more, I squeezed my eyes and pursed my lips. I felt my grip around my legs loosen.

That was it, I was loosing myself. I felt like I was just letting my life slip by me while I sat down on some sidewalk in a town I didn't even know existed till yesterday.

All of my memories started to flood in my mind, all the good and the bad. I didn't try to stop them, instead I stayed in the same position and let myself drown in them.

{[[[[[]]]]]}

"DAD!" Heavy foot steps were heard as Ichigo descended the stairs fuming, his cell phone clutched tightly in his right hand. He scoured the entire ground floor looking for the cause of his irritation, he even tried the closet but found no one.

With only one more possible place he walked over to a door right beside the living room. He pounded at the mahogany door and waited for someone to answer.

Not a minute later a short blonde-haired girl popped out from the door and smiled once she saw Ichigo.

"Good morning nii-san. Your breakfast is at the table, eat up before it gets cold." With another smile she disappeared into the other side of the door.

Ichigo put his phone down at the nearest table before he pounded at the door once again, only now with much more force into each strike than before.

This time a brunet answered him with a bored look.

"Karin where the hell is the old man?" Ichigo growled. Unfazed by his harsh tone Karin stretched and let out a big yawn before directing her gaze back to her already miffed brother.

"He said something about a call and left not too long ago. You can still catch up to him if you want. He said he'd just be down a couple of blocks." With that said Karin closed the door behind her and left Ichigo to his thoughts.

Ichigo stood glaring at the door while contemplating whether to wait for his father to come back before screaming at him or to catch up to him and pound the living daylights out off him.

The pounding won hands-down.

Turning to his heels Ichigo bolted out of the house onto the streets. He didn't bother changing his sleeping attire (a white shirt and jogging pants) nor to at least grab an umbrella.

{[[[[[]]]]]}

Pat... pat... pat...

The faint sound of shoes hitting pavement echoed through the streets. Each tap louder than the other as the person kept walking.

The steady rhythm of the rain blended well with the taps. It was like music for the lost soul. It continued like that for what seemed to be hours, but in reality only lasted for about two minutes before the tapping vanished only to be replaced by a voice.

"Hello there little miss. What are you doing out here under this weather, hum?" A man no doubt. His voice was rather ragged with a slight playful tone mixed with it.

"Oh now, now where are my manners! I'm Kurosaki Isshin, general practitioner at your service." He bowed shortly and straightened himself up.

The girl stirred slightly, she raised her head from her knees just enough so her eyes could be seen. Isshin was taken aback once he saw the astonishing color of her eyes. In all of his life working in his small clinic he has never seen such eyes.

"I'm guessing you're new in town now, are you? So far what do you think?" he asked her trying to strike a conversation though he doubts he'll get a reply.

As expected the girl stayed quiet, she didn't even move. Her dull eyes were unfocused and what little life that was left was slowly disappearing.

"Hey now, how long have you been out here?" His voice took on a serious tone. He shook off his jacket and draped it over the girl.

A grunt was heard as he crouched down next to the girl. He shifted his umbrella around his shoulder trying to keep it steady. He cupped her cold face and instantly cursed under his breath. He lifted her face to exposed her lips which were already tinged with blue. Next he took the girls arm with one hand and raised the other so he could see his watch. After a while he let out a defeated sigh and frowned.

"My God... what are you trying to do?" He muttered under his breath and sighed yet again.

"Good question! What are you trying to do?" a gruff voice growled from behind.

Ichigo stood a few feet away, his drenched body shaking from his pent up anger. His mouth was set in a frown. His hands were balled up in fists at his sides ready to punch the lights out of anybody who dared cross him at the exact moment.

Isshin stared at Ichigo for a brief moment before directing his attention back to the girl. All the while muttering unintelligible words that even trained ears wouldn't be able to decipher.

Ichigo's eyes twitched. "You damn bas-"

Ichigo raised his fist ready to pummel his father when his eyes caught sight on something or rather someone.

His hands fell slack to his sides. His facial features soften a bit as the situation finally processed in his mind. His eyes shifted from his father to the girl then back.

"Dad... who the hell is she? And what the hell is she doing out here!" he walked closer to the pair, all thoughts of violence left him as he stared at the small piteous figure huddled in front of him.

Instead of answering Isshin abruptly stood up and turned around. "Ichigo bring her back to the clinic, but be gentle!" with that said he started down the road muttering to himself.

Normally Ichigo would have raised his voice, cursed, or jumped at his father. This time however he did none, nor did it even register on his mind.

He turned to look at the retreating back of his father, a small feeling of respect for the old man bubbled up inside of him. Reluctantly Ichigo crouched down next to the girl and reached for her arm. He suddenly jerked his arm back when his hand grazed her exposed skin.

"Christ, you're freezing... the hell did you do? Sleep in a fridge? Jezz, are you some sorta idiot or something..." he muttered under his breath.

As gently as he could, he collected her in his arms and slowly followed his fathers receding figure. And for the first time he let his gaze wandered over the girls figure.

_From the way she looks she seems to be okay, to say the least. Though pale she had harbored neither cuts nor bruises. She's rather thin and lacked height and weight which is unusual down here._

Shaking his head he diverted his gaze back on the stretch of road before him. It didn't take him long to arrive at his destination.

The Kurosaki clinic

Open:

7:30am-7:00pm

Mon-Fri

8:00am-7:00pm

Sat-Sun

Ichigo briefly glanced at the sign before walked up to the two-way glass doors. He peered inside only to find his father pacing about, looking as if he was searching for a certain object he might have misplaced.

Isshin reached in one of closets and took out a small bottle. He pulled the bottle close to his face reading the small fine print before taking out another.

He cringed as a whip of cold air brushed the back of his neck. Twirling around he found his drenched son inanimately standing at the doorway. Glancing back at the bottle he jerked his head signaling Ichigo to follow him before walking behind the clinic, Ichigo trailing not far behind. Once there he instructed Ichigo to lay the girl down on one of the vacant beds.

Ichigo did as was instructed. Afterwards he turned back to his father but stayed quiet.

Question after question floated in his mind. Something about this girl had intrigued him. Maybe it was because of her pale skin or maybe because they had found her on the street not far from their home, near death.

His thoughts were cut short as Yuzu, the blond from earlier, pushed him out into the living room. She pointed at his breakfast that was left forgotten at the dinning table before going back to the clinic, closing the door behind her.

Ichigo glared at the door. Thoughts about barging in filled his mind but he decided against it. Giving the door on last look he turned and ascended up the stairs to change into dry clothes. His breakfast left discarded on the dining table.

To be continued...

Yay! I finally finished this one~

And just in time, happy valentines day mina(everyone) and happy Chinese new year!


	4. Dreams and reality

_Ru..._

_... Ru_

A faint voice called out, a voice of a woman... But who?

_... a_

_Ru..._

Rukia stirred as a gentle cold breeze caressed her flushed cheeks. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, dull violet orbs stared hazily ahead. Squeezing her eyes shut she slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position, groaning as her strained muscles protested against her movements.

Using her right arm as a support she massages her temples with her free hand trying to subdue a growing headache.

Something small, a finger perhaps, gently poked her from behind. She turned around but found no one behind her, only an endless white. She rubbed her eyes, not believing what she was seeing. Taking another look fear started to grip her entire being, where was she and what had happened?

She remembered that she ran away. She left her things in the bus, who knows where it was now. She managed to find a decent place to rest for the night and then left early in the morning. She got lost and then...

"Oh my... am I... I'm dea- no" Closing her eyes she buried her face in her hands. A small muffled sob escaped her as tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

She continued on like that until she heard a small giggle emanating from somewhere to her right followed by faint noises that grew louder with each passing second.

Drying her tears her hands dropped slack at her side as she gawked at the sight before her. Her mouth opened and closed repeatedly, like a fish out of water, as she stared in amazement around her, unable to believe what was happening before her.

A huge hall was littered with elegantly dressed people. Men in black tux along with women dressed in silk satin dresses chatted idly away, laughing at each others jokes while women batted their eyes. An orchestra was playing a jovial melody while a handful of children ran joyously around.

Scrambling to her feet she slowly slinked back to the shadows. Letting her eyes wander about she found the whole place rather nostalgic, somehow she feels that she had been there. Brushing the thought aside she let her gaze roam about.

Glass chandeliers hung from the high ceiling, where it portrayed a beautiful painting of cherubs (small chubby angels if you will) looking down from a sunny sky. The whole place looked like it would during the reign of King Edward VII, from the designs of the windows down to the beautifully crafted staircase. The whole place was truly a sight to behold.

Rukia was so absorbed in her 'sight seeing' that she didn't notice a small girl making her way towards her. The child stared up at Rukia, a cheerful smile plastered on her face. Grabbing a fistful of Rukia's shirt she started to tug at it.

At the tug Rukia snapped back into reality. In her hasty attempt to back away she tripped on her own two feet and unceremoniously landed on her bottom. Turning to look at what she assumed to be an angry steward her expression turned from fright into that of utter surprise.

The child, no more than four, giggled uncontrollably. Her short black hair was tied into two pigtails that bounced with each giggle that racked her small form. Unlike those around her she was dressed in a casual bright yellow cotton dress and small black shoes that were stained with dried mud.

The child grinned; she ran a few paces ahead then stopped. She turned to look back at Rukia to make sure if she was watching or not, she was. Satisfied she turned to run around the guest who seemed to not notice the vivacious child.

Rukia sat motionless, captivated by the gleeful child who seems to take delight at the attention she got from her, something about the child and the place seemed familiar. But for some reason she could not exactly understand why she felt that way.

After a few rounds of 'circle around the guests' the child stopped her game and stood unmoving at the center of the hall. Her big, bright eyes gleamed with childish innocence as she stared back at Rukia. With a huge toothy grin she raised her arm and motioned for Rukia to come to her.

Rukia, who was still haven't made a move, craned her neck from side to side before looking back at the girl. Raising a finger she questioningly pointed to herself. The little girl giggled. She waved again and nodded.

Hesitantly Rukia stood up and slowly dusted off her jeans. She steered herself uneasily around the crowd taking her time as not to draw any attention to herself.

She looked back to the center where the girl was supposedly waiting but found her gone. Panicked Rukia started to fidget, unsure of where to go or what to do next. A pair of small hands enclosed on hers and started to drag her away from the crowd. Over the chatter and music the barely audible voice of the child floated to her ears urging her to hurry.

As they pushed their way across the crowd to the door Rukia managed to get a glimpse of a short woman in a violet silk dress. She was about to turn their way when Rukia was fully pulled out the door onto the garden.

Once they were out the child let go off Rukia's hand and made a beeline for the swing set. Sitting herself down the swing she pumped her feet to-and-fro slowly gaining momentum.

"Push!" came the girl's sweet voice.

Rukia took one last glance at the huge oaken door before making her way to the girl. She couldn't help but notice how the sky's glow was perfect for the surrounding. The sky was painted with the colors orange, pink and red as the sun was about to set in the horizon.

As requested Rukia walked behind her and as gently as she could pushed. Giggles emitted from the small child as the swings took her up then down then back up.

Soon the squeaking sound of the swing and the child's giggles were accompanied by faint stomping of small feet and children's laughter. Rukia turned around, fully expecting to see the children from the mansion running their way. But what she saw next she wasn't prepared for.

The huge mansion was nowhere in sight, instead it was replaced by green trees, park benches, a water fountain and a large playground. There was not one child in sight but the laughter and stomping pursued.

Unconsciously Rukia had strayed away from the girl, which didn't go unnoticed for long. Jumping off the swings the child ran up to Rukia and slipped her small hands into hers.

"Come, I wants you to meet my friend." she told Rukia in her sweet voice.

Pulling her to the opposite direction they soon came to the entrance of a large forested area. Without any hesitation the child pushed past underbrush's pulling Rukia along. The child continued her trek going deeper and deeper into the forest with a hesitant Rukia trailing not far behind.

The longer they were in the forest the darker it became and the more frustrated Rukia got. There were a couple of times when the child would stop for a brief period and tilted her head up, as if thinking where to go next. During those times the notion of turning back came to mind, but being in a place she wasn't familiar with Rukia kept quiet and patiently stood waiting for the child to make up her mind.

As if the child could read her mind she would look her way and offer a reassuring smile then start off again.

"We's almost there! Just a wittle further and we's out." Rukia gave the younger girl a small smile and in return got a big toothy grin as she took Rukia's hand in her own. True to her word within minutes she guided both of them out into a large clearing.

"See I tolds you." She stated proudly as she grinned up at Rukia.

"Yuki! Yuki-chan! We's here!" the child practically hollered as she skipped up to the middle of the clearing. "Look Yuki-chan I broughts Rukia-chan with me!"

Rukia couldn't help but do a double take. She doesn't remember telling the younger girl her name. Come to think of it, it just occurred to her that they haven't even properly introduced themselves.

Stumbling a bit Rukia easily caught up to the younger girl. But before she could utter a word she was pushed back by a sudden strong current of cold wind, which intimately causes her to loose her balance and fall to her bottom.

"Yuki-chan! I'm sorry we's late. I gots lost again." Rukia inwardly cringed. "So we really were lost back there." Rukia though out loud- though she unconsciously did so.

Rukia got a sort of muffled giggle in response which was closely followed by an "I'm sorry Rukia-chan."

Brushing off dirt from her clothes she turned around and found the younger girl comfortably seated at the lap of a beautiful woman, who in turn was sitting on a crystal like chair- where it came from and how it got there was a mystery which Rukia found useless to ponder over.

The woman was clothed in a white and light blue yukata. Her long, straight pale blue hair was clipped at the left side while the other side hung loose.

Rukia studied the pair for a brief moment before she finally spoke up. "You know, if you had done that a little earlier I would have totally freaked out."

That said 'Yuki-chan' smiled at her while the younger girl looked on with a confused expression- obviously not following what Rukia had just stated.

Yuki then whispered something to the young girl, which seems to elicit a small squeal from the child, and got her jumping away in excitement.

Yuki watched as the younger girl bound away into the forest before she stood up, as she did the chair behind her slowly melted away into nothing.

"It's nice to finally meet you Kuchiki Rukia." She made her way to Rukia, a smile spread across her lips.

"You've been stuck in the forest for a while, no? You must be parched. Would you like a cup of tea?" Facing Rukia she held out her hand and in that instant a crystal cup magically forms in her hands. Beside them wisps of mist rose from the ground then it began swirling about. After it cleared a crystal table with a pot of tea and more crystal cups appeared.

Rukia muttered a thanks and watched Yuki fill the cup with tea.

"Sit please." No sooner had she said this a crystal chair emerged from the ground. Sitting herself down Rukia accepted the cup from Yuki and took a sip from it. She watched Yuki as she filled another cup and sat herself down.

"So..." Rukia started not really sure how to put her next words.

As if reading her troubled thoughts Yuki introduced herself as Sode no Shirayuki- Yuki for short. "And no Rukia, it's not your time yet." She took a sip "At least not for a long while, I hope." she added as an afterthought.

Rukia let out a relieved sigh. But a question still remains, how did the both of them know her name?

Yuki gently laid her cup down and frowned. "Rukia I am no mind reader. But I can tell from your expression that there's still something you'd like to ask."

Rukia blushed and lowered her gaze. "Well... It's just that, how did the both of you know my name?" She looked up to Yuki who had resumed drinking her cup of tea. Lowering her cup Yuki looked at Rukia straight in the eye.

"Rukia I believe you already have an answer to that yourself." She stated matter-of-factly a knowing smile played at her lips.

"So is the little girl really..." Rukia turned her head to the direction where the small child had run off to.

"Yes, she is in fact..." Yuki stopped and glanced at Rukia.

"... me" Rukia slowly finished.

Yuki gave a curt nod.

"Tell me Yuki-san, is this all just a dream? And are you both part of it?" Rukia looked at Yuki expecting another nod from the woman; instead she only received a smile.

"But that place..." she trailed off her mind wandering back to the party. "It isn't just a dream. I mean it really did happen, didn't it? In my past that is."

"You seem to revel in your past a lot. You subconsciously dream about your past, when your sister was still..." Yuki paused searching for the right words to finish her sentence "with you."

"But what about you? And the younger me? What have you got to do with any of this? This doesn't make any sense! Am I supposed to get something from this?" she asked exasperated.

Yuki reached for Rukia's hand and gently squeezed it. "It's a dream Rukia... it doesn't always make sense at first, it's up to you to make heads and tails of it... Now wake up." Before Rukia could start an argument the woman and their surroundings slowly vanished.

"I do hope we meet again, Kuchiki Rukia..."

{[[[[[]]]]]}

Ichigo jolted awake from the blaring noises directed into his eardrums. Struggling around his bed he managed to get his feet tangled with his bed covers and ultimately fell off the bed with a loud bang.

Choosing a variety of colorful words Ichigo pulled out his earphones and turned off his ipod, which he found under his mattress - go figure. Untangling his feet from the bed covers he discarded his ipod over his shoulder and stood to stretch the kinks out of his back.

Judging from the dark gloomy atmosphere outside and the sort of cold temperature in the room Ichigo came to a conclusion that it was still morning and he still had a considerable amount of time before luncheon would be served. Turning to his alarm clock it only proved his theory right as was written in large red font that it was still quarter to nine in the morning.

Sighing inwardly Ichigo grabbed his sweater, which was casually draped over a chair, and idly slipped it on. Since there was nothing to do and nothing fun would come to mind Ichigo settled for drinking a cup of hot coco while lying on the couch mindlessly staring at the TV. At least there was something he can do to pass time.

So with a definite grunt Ichigo was all set on wasting the rest of his morning slumped on the couch staring blankly at the moving box, a hot cup of chocolaty goodness in hand. Of course there were a couple of things that he forgot to add in his plan. One of them was his sisters.

As soon as he set foot on the bottom of the stairs Yuzu had exclaimed about the breakfast she set for him which he just ignored. So instead of a hot cup of coco he had a plate of cold egg and two toasts.

It seems he wasn't the only one who was bored. Karin lay sprawled on the couch remote in one hand her head propped up with the other. With a defeated sigh Ichigo sat on the smaller couch nibbling on his toast. He offered the other to Karin, which she gratefully took.

They laps into silence, only the sounds of the TV and the clatter of plates broke the silence. After a while of channel surfing and half a toast later Karin decided that talking just might be better than staring at the TV.

"So Ichi-nii, who was that girl?" Ichigo turned from playing with the yolk and the remaining toast to give Karin a questioning look.

"You know, the girl you and dad found outside." Then again when it comes to Ichigo and a girl maybe staring at the TV was way better than talking.

Ichigo sat in silence, looking like he was contemplating on his answer. After a while Ichigo finally turned back to Karin. "What girl?"

Karin couldn't help but stare incredulously at her brother. She knew Ichigo never really did pay any special attention when it comes to girls but to bring home one and not remember, it just wasn't right.

"Ichi-nii sometimes you just amaze me." Ichigo shot her a glare, not really sure whether to take it as a compliment or not.

Ignoring Ichigo's glare she continued on "Remember... black hair, sho- well about my height... Uh pale and cold- no make it freezing..."

Something clicked in Ichigo's head. "Ah... that girl- wait how is she? What happened to her anyway?" Karin smirked, now he remembers.

To be continued...

Sorry for the long wait...

I had a hard time writing this up. I seriously need an inspiration… and a beta


	5. Awake

Rukia awoke as something cold* made contact with her chest. Jolting up from her previous position she hissed, and mentally swore to herself, as her brain started pounding on her skull.

"Ah, you're awake!" a hand gently pushed her back down, she didn't resist, instead she let the hand guide her back to the soft cushion. She covered her eyes with her palm, completely shielding her closed eyes from the light.

"Lie down, I bet your heads pounding right now." He let out a chuckle as she slowly nodded her head yes.

"Alrighty then you better stay still; we wouldn't want you to pass out again now would we? I'll go get you some pain killers to help that headache and injury of yours… You don't happen to be allergic to anything, right?" His voice sounded familiar. It was rough though it has a slight playful tone mixed with it, maybe if she could just get a good look at him she might recognize him.

"... Nn-no" damn she hated it when her voice cracked. It made her feel weak.

"No, I'm not" she repeated with much more strength behind her voice.

"Good, good. I'll be right back." A soft click signaled Rukia that the man had left.

Inhaling deeply she noticed that the air had a faint smell mixed with it, the place smelled a lot like a hospital. What did they call it… antiseptics… that's right.

Lifting her palm off her face she took in her surroundings. The place was painted a pristine white, but unlike in her dream it wasn't an empty, endless void.

To her right was an unoccupied gurney-like bed, a little further propped on the wall was a stretcher and a further down was a door. In between the bed she was occupying and the next was a blue curtain meant to divide the two. To her left was a window with the blinds half way down and a chair.

"Hey now, didn't I tell you to lie down." Rukia jumped a little at the voice.

Isshin was standing at the door way, a glass of water in one hand and the other stuffed in his lab coat. He grinned at the way Rukia reacted.

"Sorry if I scared you." He said pulling his hand out of his coat pocket producing two tablets of aspirin. Rukia gratefully reached for the medicine but stopped midway when she saw her hand. From the wrist up it was neatly wrapped up in white gauze.

"Is something wrong?" Isshin's worried voice seemed to snap her out of her daze. Shaking her head she took the medicine and the glass.

"Sorry, I didn't notice that I sat up until you…" Isshin raised his hands up in understanding.

"Naw, it's okay. No need to apologize." He sat down beside Rukia's bed and patiently waited for her to finish.

Rukia took the chance to get a good look at him. He looked like a nice man, definitely not one of those high-strung business men that she's met before, but she's thankful that she's here with him rather than some other less desirable place*.

"Thank you, sir." She handed Isshin back the empty glass.

"Isshin."

"Excuse me." Rukia looked questioningly at him as he put aside the glass.

He let out a loud hearty laugh. "I'm Kurosaki Isshin, general practitioner at your service." He offered her his hand.

Rukia smiled a little "I'm Rukia, 1st year high school student, nice to meet you." She took his hand and shook it with mild amusement.

"It's nice to meet you too." He pulled back his hand as soon as Rukia let go and clasped it with his other.

"Uh... Isshin-sensei, what happened to me?" she hesitantly asked, not sure if she really wanted to know or not.

"Hypothermia, you're lucky you know, you were showing signs of cyanosis*. Your temperature's back to normal now and you're not showing any side effects, but you have been out for... 3 days. I managed to get a couple of dextrose from the general hospital but still your body needs more nourishment, but that won't be a problem." Rukia stared at the doctor in front of her. Three days? She'd been out for three days and to top it of hypothermia. Silently thanking God for the good fortune of winding up with the good doctor and the fact that she's still alive she manages to put on a smile for Isshin.

"So Rukia-chan, tell me what were you doing out there in the middle of the rain?" Rukia cringed, she was afraid that he would ask this. Though it was inevitable she really didn't want to discuss her 'runaway' status.

Fortunately Isshin had noticed the uneasiness caused by his question and promptly backed off "Ah… you don't need to answer it if you don't feel like it. I won't force anything out of you." He said with a wave of his hands. "No, no, not at all!"

Rukia looked up gratefully at Isshin; he really is a nice man. "I'm sorry... I can't really... tell you right now." She finished in a soft voice.

They lapsed into an awkward silence; her gaze fell to the floor. Isshin let out a sigh, finding the silence uncomfortable Isshin tried to think of a way to break the silence.

"So... are you new here?" Rukia hesitantly nodded her head.

"I'm sure your parents are worried about you. Shall I call them?" She slowly shook her head.

"My parents..." she began, she stared to fiddle with her fingers "... they're not here anymore."

"Oh... oh... I'm sorry. So... where are you staying then? With relatives?" pain shot through her eyes. The only living relative she knows was far too busy with his work to ever actually care for her. Pursing her lips she started to fidget on the bed, her eyes looking at anything but Isshin.

"... I see. Well then Rukia-chan, I know this kinda well... unsuspected but what do you say to staying here? I mean not here in the clinic, with me and my family. You see I have a son about your age and two darling daughters and I'm sure they'd like to have you around. That is if you'd like to, if you don't want to I un-" he was cut short as Rukia grabbed his hands, her eyes sparkling under the florescent light.

"Really? Yes, yes thank you." tears slowly slid down her cheeks, not in pain but in happiness, as she profusely thanked Isshin for his kindness.

Isshin couldn't help but smile. "It's my pleasure Rukia-chan."

"Ichigo, come on! It's just till eight. You've gotta loosen up man!" Keigo whined.

Keigo and a couple of Ichigo's close friends were going out for dinner that night and Keigo had insisted that the group wouldn't be complete without him. Ichigo had denied and so Keigo had been pestering him to no end.

"Look I told you, my dad's strict when it comes to dinner. The whole family has to be there, no exceptions. So quit bugging me!" It wasn't really true, but for some unknown reason he just felt like there's something different back home. Grabbing the last of his books he roughly stuffed it in his bag and turned to the door, Keigo keeping pace with him.

"Alright! Alright! How about till seven? Come on, you don't even have to eat that much." He persuaded.

"No! Good bye Keigo." With that said he gave Keigo a quick wave and quickened his pace.

It didn't take long for Ichigo to reach the spot where he found his dad crouching beside an almost-dead girl. He hasn't seen the girl since Saturday, it was already Monday, and his father wouldn't let anyone see her.

_**Flashback**_

Ichigo had been pacing outside the door for a while now, his face showing his troubled thoughts. Stopping directly in front of the door he lifted his balled up fist, as if to knock, but brought it down and started to pace again.

Karin rolled her eyes. Seeing Ichigo troubled was a real treat but this was just ridiculous. "Just knock and get it over with already."

"alright" Ichigo growled under his breath, glaring at the cold silver door knob. Should he even bother? What the hell was he going to say? Is she even awake? Is she still alive? Wait, that's ridiculous of course she's alive, better question is she still here? For all he knows the ambulance might've came while he was still asleep and took her to the hospital...

Growling once again he fugitively opened the door and he stuck his head in searching for any sign of his father.

"I don't believe I ever taught any of my children to go sneaking around places they're not supposed to be in." Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin. Swiveling around he found his father standing behind him, arms crossed in front of him and a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Jezz old man, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Momentarily forgetting why he was there he was about to turn back when Isshin spoke up.

"Well then next time don't go sneaking around like a thief, so what brought you here?" Mentally slapping himself gingerly stepped inside softly closing the door behind him.

"Well... I uh... how is... I mean... um... uh..." Ichigo stuttered. Smooth Ichigo, that's right look like a stuttering idiot in front of your deranged father. Jezz, how hard can asking one question be?

"Sorry Ichigo, but I cannot just casually give out information pertaining to my charges." Ichigo's face turned a deep scarlet, regretting he even tried, then after a while he paled. How the hell did he know? Oh sweet mercy is he really psychic? "And if you're thinking about seeing her, forget about it... unless you know her to a degree."

Gaining control of his emotions he put on the best glare he could possibly summon. "What are you talking about?" I don't think I like where this is going.

"I don't know Ichigo... then again if you really like her... she is cute... you should really take care of her, she look very delicate. Ah, I can imagine it now... grandchildren by the-" His wistful thinking was cut short as Ichigo's fist collided with his jaw in an uppercut sending him flying to the ground.

"The hell with you old man! I'm out of here!" throwing his hands up in frustration he stalked away leaving an unconscious Isshin pitifully twitching on the clinic floor.

_**end of flashback**_

Sighing Ichigo ran a hand through his unruly hair.

At least he knows she's still in the clinic, that much he got. But then again why would he care? He barely knew her, and if she hasn't gain consciousness today she'll most probably be transported to the nearby hospital anyway. If that happens and she does wakes up what are the odds that they'll see each other again. Shaking his head, as if it could help take his mind off the girl, he turned the corner and went straight to his house.

"But still I can't help but wonder..." He scoffed. It was ridiculous that he, of all people, would worry about a person, whom he barely even knew.

But you have to admit she is cute. No- wait did he just think that?

Shaking off the queasy feeling in his stomach Ichigo ran the rest of the way to his house. Reaching the door he inhaled deeply, trying to regain his breath, twisted the door knob, flung the door open and stepped inside feeling the warmth of the house. "I'm home."

He stopped short when he saw a short black haired girl staring straight at him. Thinking that he must have entered the wrong house he was about to apologize and leave when his sisters voice floated in the air.

"Welcome home Onii-san!" seconds later Yuzu popped out of the kitchen, spatula in on hand, smiling happily.

"Ah, Onii-san this is Rukia-san." She walked closer to Rukia and placed a hand on her shoulder before continuing "Rukia-san that's my big brother Ichigo."

"Hello, my name is Rukia, it's a pleasure to meet you Ichigo-kun." Rukia smiled.

It took Ichigo a moment before he realized that Rukia was the girl from last Saturday. Her clothes were different, she wasn't wearing the t-shirt and jeans they found her in, she was wearing, if he remembered correctly, one of Yuzu's dresses. Whoa, is she really that short?

Trying not to laugh then and there he forced himself to scowl, mumbled back a barely audible hello and nodded his head her way before walking up the stairs and disappearing in his room.

Yuzu puffed up her cheeks, annoyed at the lack of humility her brother had showed. None the less she smiled softly at Rukia before going back to her cooking.

As soon as the door closed behind him Ichigo carelessly threw his bag somewhere to the side, he'll deal with his assignments later. He numbly unzipped his school blazer and draped it over his chair.

Changing into more comfortable clothes– short pants and an old fade brown shirt with a faded drawing of a skull- he sat down on his bed contemplating whether to go downstairs and well... do something, or stay upstairs and do nothing.

What is he going to do? It's not like he'll help make dinner or something, and watching TV while there was a guest was just downright rude- hey he may have a reputation of having a badass image but he is in no way rude, well to a point.

His thoughts were interrupted by the shouts of Yuzu coming from downstairs. Jumping to his feet he ran as fast as he could, nearly tripping on his way down.

"Yuzu! What happened?" he quickly blurted out.

Yuzu was hunched over the form of the girl, Rukia. Tears were freely streaming down her face as she clutched the girls hands in her own while frantically calling, actually more like sobbing, for help.

"Yuzu!" He was at her side in seconds. Pulling her up he had to shake her a tad bit to grab her attention. In a sort of hushed, but urgent, tone he had asked her to calm down and relate to him what happened.

She had managed to choke out a few strangled words before completely losing her calm and started back to crying. Restraining himself not to curse in front of his sister he turned his attention to the other girl in a dead slump on the floor. With cold sweaty hands he checked for her pulse. It was slow but it was no doubt there.

Letting out a breath that he didn't know he held he carefully slipped one arm under nook of Rukia's legs and the other behind her neck. As quickly and as carefully as he could he carried Rukia bridal style into the living room and laid her down on the long couch.

Fortunately Yuzu at that time was slowly getting her clam back. Hoping to get an answer he took her aside and, in a soft tone that he rarely used, asked her what had happened.

"R-rukia-chan sh-she... I- she just fainted. I forgot... what to do. I'm- Is she... alright? Wh-what do we do?" she said with a quivering voice.

"It's alright Yuzu, she's going to be fine. Where's dad and Karin?"

Yuzu tried to dry her tears, which proved to be useless as new ones fell replacing the old "Karin-chan has soccer practice. Dad went out on a house call."

Smiling ever so lightly Ichigo fondly ruffled her hair in a small attempt to cheer her up.

"Alright Yuzu, keep er... Rukia company for a while, okay? I'll go get the smelling salt." Stalking off Ichigo started to mumble something about a damn crazy goat and medicine.

Quickly hiding behind the crook of his arm Isshin let out a big whooping sneeze, which effectively startled his charge.

"Kurosaki-sensei, are you alright?" came the concerned voice of an elderly woman.

"Would you like a warm glass of water? Tea perhaps?" Isshin scrunched up his nose.

"Naw, don't you worry about me sweetheart. I bet someone somewhere is just talking about me." he grinned.

Oh for the love of... what the hell is that smell? Get it away!

"Onii-san I think she's coming to."

Who is that?

"Ah... Yuzu could you get her a glass of water, thank you."

I know them, they're those siblings. What happened to me? No wait, I passed out better question why does my left arm hurt?

"I'm fine." I managed to croak out. My throat's feeling dry; I can almost hear my voice cracking a bit when I spoke.

I tried to stand but a hand pushed me back down. I could have resisted but then I guess my struggling would just all go to waste. He's strong I'll give him that, besides my strength was slowly leaving me and my head kinda feels light.

"Don't push yourself," Came his voice. He spoke in what I assume is his comforting tone, something that needs improvement. But then again it's nice of him to worry over someone he barley even know.

"stupid." Scratch that, he's a bastard.

"Says the crazy bitch who thought sleeping under the rain was a good idea." My body involuntarily cringed.

"D- did I say that out loud? Or are you psychic or something?" I asked, still not opening my eyes.

"Oh yeah. You got me, I'm psychic... Hey and my sister is too... In fact I'll let you in on a little secret, so is everybody else who can hear." Oh yeah he's a real bastard.

I tried opening my eyes but the light was too much for me to handle at the moment. Hissing a bit I shielded my eyes with my right hand and slowly brought it down my face. "You're really one hell of a jerk. Do you treat all of your guests like this?" I hissed out low enough so only he could hear.

He sighed "You're right... I'm sorry erm... Rukia." He says he's sorry and yet his voice doesn't sound it. I couldn't help but look exasperatedly at him.

It was the first time I saw him up close, damn was he that good looking? Alright sure he was scowling but… I don't know, it just somehow seems fake, like it was just a mask.

"Here's the water! I'm sorry it took me a while, I forgot to refill the pitcher." Mentally slapping myself I tore my gaze from his face to face that of the sweet young girl in front of me.

"Thank you, Yuzu-chan." Praying to the saints that he hadn't notice my gawking at him I chanced a brief look.

He was looking away now with, if it was even possible, his brows scrunched further. His eyes were fixated on the small coffee table as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

"Um... Why is my left arm sore?" I asked rubbing my arm.

"Well Rukia-chan, when you fainted... you sort of hit the counter first before sliding down." In the corner of my vision I could see the side of Ichigo's lip twitch into a small smirk. Resisting the urge to hit him, or curse, I put on a fake smile. Thanks to all those business men that my brother sometimes brought home with him I've actually mastered this little trick, and that's not all I can do.

"Oh really. Oh dear that's so clumsy of me!" While I started to make fake sniffling noises I saw Ichigo visibly cringed, hah serves him right.

"Rukia-chan does it hurt? Did you get a bruise? Should I get-" her statement was cut short as Ichigo voiced out his opinion.

"You know Yuzu, why don't you leave Rukia to me. I'm sure all she needs right now is a little rest. Besides I think the curry's done simmering by now." With a small yelp Yuzu tore away to the kitchen leaving Ichigo and I in, if my memory serves me right, the living room.

We sat in silence for a while; I sat on the longer sofa while Ichigo sat at one of the small couches, the both of us trying to stare the other down.

Immature though it may seem I wasn't about to look away and give him the satisfaction of winning. We stayed like that for about a minute more before Ichigo's gaze tore away from mine.

I was about to smirk when I saw his expression change from nonchalant to momentary shock before something blurry attacked him. It took me a while to realize that the blurry thing was Kurosaki Isshin.

to be continued...

Cold* - the stethoscope

Less desirable place* – A place full of perverts, drug addicts and whatnot

Cyanosis* - blue coloration of the skin and mucous membranes

_Author's note:_ Sorry for the super late upload. This month has been hellish to me. I had to reformat my laptop due to... actually I don't know what or why, it just suddenly acted up. After that my flash disk mysteriously disappeared after my sister's party, which was over a month ago. Then summer classes started and my teacher had to be the one who loves to torment students. So forgive me but it might take me a while to upload the following chapters, like this one. Fortunately Labor Day came after our midterm exams and I was able to re-read and edit the story, so hurray for Labor Day! :D

Anyway I'd also like to thank you guys who commented and favorited(is this even a word?) this story. And also, I know I said I got the whole story all planned out but I am willing to change it, but I need your help. All you guys need to do is leave me a comment and I'll see what I can do.

Ja ne. :3


	6. Monday night

Right, so now after a week of writing and re-writing this piece it's finally up! Yay! Honestly you can't believe what happened to me just two weeks back. See we were at practice and somehow while I was just sitting there this huge gate fell on my right hand and… you guys are here for the story so I'm gonna stop now...

**Disclaimer:** Dun own anythin but the plot... and Izumi (yay I got my own character!)

* * *

- 6:20 pm -

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Guess who's here! It's me, Renji, your best friend that would do anything for you. Hey and I got those movies you wanted to see, we could grab a microwave popcorn and a couple of sodas and have one of those movie marathon we used to do." The red head leaned his tattooed forehead on the closed door, his smile wavering a bit. He had been so busy the past week, with the huge promotion and all, he had totally forgotten about Friday movie nights with Rukia. It was Monday already. He totally blew it, she must be pretty pissed right now.

Scratching the back of his head he shifted uncomfortably on his spot. He was never really good with words, especially when it comes to apologizing. It just wasn't his thing.

"Rukia look, I didn't mean to blow ya off. I just kinda forgot 'kay. With the promotion... the huge responsibility… I've been so busy so… ya know…"

He sighed. Of all the things he has done in his life this was definitely one of the hardest thing he had ever done. He hopes he'll never have to go through again. "What I'm tryin' to say is… Rukia I'm sorry... I'm truly sorry. Will you find the heart to forgive me?"

He backed up a bit, fully expecting the door to open and see an infuriated Rukia, fist clenched, ready to clobber him. When the door didn't open Renji began to feel uneasy. Slowly he placed his ear on the door, pouring all of his concentration on listening for any signs of life in the room.

"Rukia?" With shaking hands he reached for the door knob. Inhaling sharply he tried the door, it was unlocked.

"Rukia I'm coming in, if ya don't want me to barge in ya better tell me or yell or something." He waited for a response. Dead silence. This wasn't good, Rukia liked her privacy. The last, and only, time he accidentally entered her room, well he'd never forget that day.

Lightly pushing the door open he stepped inside the dark room. Feeling for the switch he flicked it up, illuminating the empty room.

"Rukia?"

{[[[[[]]]]]}

_Kurosaki residence_

Rukia stared in compete shock as Ichigo was sent hurling onto the wall from a kick to the head courtesy of Isshin. Groaning in pain Ichigo rubbed his arms, which he used to protect his head, while glaring daggers at his father.

Isshin stood in the middle of the living room, his hands crossed in front of him, his lips curled into a smug smile, completely unfazed by the death glare his son was sending him.

"What the hell old man!"Ichigo growled. Jumping to his feet he readied himself for another attack. His whole body went rigid. His brows bunched together, eyes set on only one thing, rather one person. However, Isshin was already by Rukia's side, completely ignoring his son.

"Rukia-chan, how are you? Did my delinquent of a son do anything to you?" Rukia was speechless, to say the least. Isshin had practically just harassed his own son, but he was acting as if nothing just happened.

"I didn't do anything to her you bastard!" Ichigo seethed.

Yuzu raced out of the kitchen when she heard the ruckus going on in the living room. The usual teddy bear apron she always had on was nowhere to be seen.

"Dad..."

"Leave em' alone Yuzu." said another voice, completely cutting off Yuzu. Karin stood at the door way her face held a bored look. Her once white shirt was covered in mud, completely obliterating the logo of whatever team the shirt was from, which earned a disapproving look from Yuzu. She wasn't alone. Behind her, smiling sweetly was a tall, brown haired girl.

"Hello Uncle, Yuzu-chan. Sorry for suddenly barging in like this." Her light brown eyes scanned the room, quick to catch a glimpse of bright orange to one side.

"Hello Ichigo-kun."

"Suzuka." was the abrupt reply.

Isshin appeared at her side in seconds, his arms extended welcoming the new comer. "Why hello there Izumi-chan, what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you here?" Karin and Ichigo both rolled their eyes, the later relaxing his stance but kept his scowl on, while Yuzu beamed happily at the girl.

"Oh yes and before I forget, Rukia-chan this is Suzuka Izumi, Izumi-chan this is Rukia." Rukia's head perked up when she heard her name being mentioned. Her questioning look quickly changing into one of those school girl facades she had perfected.

Izumi's eyes dance at the notion of meeting someone new. Being the friendly girl that she is she always jumps at the chance to get to know new comers. "Well hello there. I don't believe I've seen you around here before."

"Ah... Yes, I'm new here, I arrived… well just recently." She smiled at her, but it was quickly replaced by looks of concern once she noticed Izumi cradling her left arm with the other. Everyone else seemed to take notice of it because in the next second she was quickly ushered to the clinic by Isshin and Yuzu.

"Well it was nice meeting you Rukia-san. I hope to see you again soon." She managed to relay over the voices of Isshin and Yuzu as they guided her into the clinic asking her questions after questions. Karin, with nothing else to do, had discreetly climbed the stairs a short while back leaving only Rukia and Ichigo in the living room.

"So..." Rukia began, feeling awkward left alone with Ichigo.

Ichigo up righted the couch that had toppled over, the same one where he was attacked earlier, and sat himself back on it. "Yeah?" He began to dig behind him, looking for the missing remote.

"Well... we haven't really 'properly' introduced ourselves." She said slowly, fidgeting with the bandages wrapped around her hands. "I'm Ku – Rukia."

Ichigo turned to face her and surprisingly held out his hand. "Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo."

She looked at Ichigo funnily, as if he had just grown two heads. _Who knew this guy actually had manners?_

Ichigo sighed "You're supposed to shake it." _Duh!_ He added mentally.

Snapping out of her reverie she glared at him. "I know that you fool." She snapped at him "What I didn't know was that you actually had manners." She added smirking.

"Haha... very funny." he withdrew his arm and continued to search for the still missing remote.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo turned back to look at her, a puzzling look on his face. Rukia had somehow tucked both feet under her without further injuring her right ankle. She was glaring at her right arm; rather the gauze wrapped around it, and was tugging at it trying to get it loose.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, reaching for her hands. "And stop doing that! You'll hurt yourself."

She shifted away from him just as he tried to grab her arm. "Hey it's _my_ hand! Hell I can do whatever I want with it. Besides it's itchy." She whined while tugging at the gauze.

With a growl Ichigo grabbed her right arm, and before she could react he started to slowly undo the gauze.

"Meh, guess you don't need these anymore" he said after a quick inspection of her already healed wound. "Now like I said why wouldn't I be?" he asked again while undoing the other.

"Well Isshin-sensei did just attack you." She pointed out, with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Oh that, nah. Don't worry 'bout it, stupid goat-chin always does that so I got used to it, heck everyone did. Besides it doesn't even hurt that much." He shrugged his shoulders passively while rolling the used gauze into a ball, Rukia couldn't help but smirk.

Ichigo cocked one eyebrow. "What are you smirking bout?"

"Goat-chin? You seriously call your father that?" Ichigo softly chuckled, his amber eyes met shining violet orbs. Their eyes were full of momentary happiness, the real kind that was rarely found in both teens.

"Yeah." His lip twitched into a grin. Rukia was in complete awe. The guy really isn't as bad as he looks. Maybe they could actually get along well.

"How old are you anyway?" Ichigo faced her fully now, his hands were clasped in front of him, his face slightly showing the interest he had on petite girl.

"I'm fifteen, and I swear no wisecrack about my height or else." Ichigo smirked at her threat. What could a girl her size do to a guy as tall as him?

"Alright, fine. So... er... what kinda shows do you watch?"

After a long pause Rukia sheepishly smiled at him "You wouldn't believe me."

"Well... try me." He coaxed.

"Alright but don't laugh…" leaning in a bit she whispered "I like the adventures of chappy the bunny."

"... are you serious?" Ichigo stared at her, waiting for her to jump at him and say 'just kidding' or something of the like.

"See I told you that you wouldn't believe me." She pouted.

"I'm sorry but, seriously?" Rukia growled. Her mind was conflicted on whether she should kick him and risk getting hurt or let it slip just this once. Beside her Ichigo started to snicker quietly, his shoulder trembling at the laugher he was trying to contain. That did it.

Clutching his shin Ichigo cursed the petite girl, whom was still posed from when she kicked him, smirking triumphantly.

Gathering his dignity, or what's left of it, he sat up giving her his best glare "Stupid midget..." he growled. Rukia smirked and stuck out her tongue. They went on like this for the next couple of minutes. He would ask her something, she would answer and vice versa. Once he made a witty comment she would kick him. If other people could only see them they'd say they were like old friends catching up on each other's life.

"Can I ask you something? It's... kinda personal." Ichigo asked his voice took on a serious note. His face held no emotion, for the next words coming out of his mouth may be too personal for her to just kid around with. Rukia cocked her head to the side, thinking over her answer.

"Well it depends. What is it?" she asked playfully.

"Where exactly are you from Rukia?" Her smile fell. She looked down on the floor, her mind flying back to the place she grew up. The place she loved and hated so much. Her fingers unconsciously clenched into tight fists. Her eyes stung with the tears that she wouldn't let out.

They fell in an uncomfortable silence. Ichigo shifted slightly in his seat, feeling bad for what he said. He wanted to take back what he just asked, but it was already too late. Rukia's head was downcast, completely hiding her eyes from him. The light atmosphere earlier vanished just as fast as it appeared.

"I'm sorry."

"No, no need. I'm sorry... But I can't really... say... right now." She said haltingly. Her hand reached up to dry the tears that escaped her eyes.

Ichigo sighed and looked away. "I understand... But hey, if you ever need to well... talk..." He handed her a box of tissue he got from a table nearby. Rukia, refusing to look at him, shifted away.

"or something... I'm... here." He looked at her, unsure of how she would react. Unsure of what made him say those words.

Fortunately Yuzu came out of the clinic calling everyone for dinner. Putting down the tissue box on the small coffee table in front of her he stood up and slowly walked over to help her up.

"Thank you." Ichigo stopped.

"Thank you... Ichigo." Rukia whispered. Her eyes slowly rising up till she met his.

Ichigo smiled sadly. "Yeah, no problem."

{[[[[[]]]]]}

_Kuchiki residence_

"Whadaya mean she didn't come in today?" Renji yelled into the phone receiver. His face was pale as he listened to the voice at the other end.

"Well... when was the last time you heard from her?" he asked, the distress clear in his voice.

"t-three days ago – for christ sake woman, why didn't you tell me earlier?" he was pacing in the living room, his agitation was clearly getting the best of him. Why? Where the hell can she be? What the hell is he going to say to her brother?

"What? No... I-i don't know... I was busy! What about you? Shit, Byakuya's gonna kill me!" he slumped down on the nearby chair, his face resting on his free hand. He has got to find her, and fast.

"Alright... alright call me if you hear from her. Bye" with a click the line went dead. The place went quiet with only Renji's deep intake of breath breaking the silence.

Raising his cell phone he dialed the number of the last person he would think to talk to, considering the circumstances.

"H-hello, Kuchiki-san?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

Whoa, I'm done! Three cheers for the end of summer classes! Hip hip! Hooray! Hip hip! Hooray! Hip hip! Hooray! I would like to thank my friends and my family and yada yada yada... Anyway, I kinda lost the original draft of this story a short while back so I'm pretty much makin' this up as I go so... well it ain't as bad as I imagined it to be...

Next chapter... well I'm thinking of skipping a few days and enrolling Rukia in Karakura high and maybe squeeze Renji somewhere in there... whadaya guys think?


	7. Meet the gang

**Disclaimer: **copy paste whatever you see in other stories...

Sorry for any grammatical errors and typos.

* * *

_Saturday – 7:30 AM_

"I-chi-go~ WAKE UP!"

Ichigo bolted from his bed, his body tensed, his eyes widened as adrenaline pumped into his blood stream, waking up every single fiber of his being. His head instinctively whipped to his left where he deduced his maniac of a father was positioned ready to pounce at him. Imagine his surprise when, instead of a flying kick, a smiling face of a certain girl greeted him.

"Jesus! What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo exclaimed backing up onto the wall, his eyes fixated at the grinning Rukia in front of him. Don't get him wrong; waking up to a smiling face beats a surprise morning attack any day. But the fact that Rukia was in his room smiling at him, actually smiling at him, it was just creepy.

For the past five days that he'd been with her, well before and after school, he learned a few things about her. One is she likes to get everything her way, and thanks to her acting she usually does. But though her acting may have convinced his family, and Izumi, it's going to take a lot more to convince him. One other thing he learned is that whenever she smiles at him like that something's definitely up.

"Good morning Ichigo! Notice anything different?" Rukia asked happily twirling around, the light blue dress she wore swirling gracefully along with her. The light that casted a glow to her slim body just made looking at her a lot harder for the now blushing orange haired teen at the bed.

"Uh... you're smiling?" he tried, praying to the lord above that she didn't notice him blushing. She didn't.

"No. Try again." She took a seat beside his bed, resting her right leg up to his bed while still grinning at him.

"Um... uh... okay I give, what?" Rukia sighed exasperatedly; her smile disappeared only to be replaced by a frown.

"How do you think I got up here?" she asked, her growing irritation clear in her voice, as she stood up.

"You walked." Something clicked in Ichigo's brain.

"Oh." It was the first time Rukia had ever been upstairs. Because of her sprain she refused to climb up the stairs, complaining that it would hurt, and insisted that she'd stay down stairs even if it means sleeping on the couch. Of course his father made it so that she'd be comfortable, even going to all the trouble of bringing a bed to his 'study room' and taking out his stuff and anything else that might 'hurt' her.

"It's about time! God Ichigo, how slow can you be?"

"Shut up. And what the hell are you doing here?" He asked annoyed, glancing at his clock. "At freakin' 7 in the morning!" He added with a low growl at the end.

"Well Yuzu was going to the store to buy ingredients for hot cakes, and well since there's nothing to do here, and as you can see I can walk now" she skipped a bit as a demonstration "so I volunteered."

"Then go already." He buried his head under his pillow as an attempt to keep the light out and if possible the noise that is Rukia.

"But I don't know the way to the store." She said pulling the blanket off him, completely revealing the boxers he wore to sleep. Rukia blushed and quickly turned around.

"So get someone to go with you." He said as he blindly reached for his missing comforter. Ichigo's mind, apparently, was still too foggy from sleep that he didn't remember late last night he had only put on his boxers before falling asleep.

"I know, that's why I'm up here." She simply stated as she made her way out. "Oh and by the way Ichigo, isn't it a bit too cold to be sleeping with only your boxers on?"

A pause.

"Get out!"

{[[[[[]]]]]}

"Let's see... flour, check! Milk, check! Hm... Ichigo what's this?" Rukia asked, flailing the short grocery list Yuzu gave her.

Ichigo stood a little way from her, eyes closed, quietly listening to his iPod.

"Ichigo!" no response.

"I-chi-go!" Ichigo shifted a little, just enough to completely face Rukia.

Grumbling a few choices of words Rukia turned away from him. She squinted her eyes as she tried to decipher the words scribbled in the note, after a while she gave up. With a low growl she turned back to her useless companion. Reaching for the earphones she pulled it down with much strength that Ichigo's head was pull along with it.

Recovering from his surprise he glared at the girl in front of him but, suddenly wary of the close proximity, quickly looked away.

"What?" He mumbled.

"I said what this is?" she asked again, shoving the piece of paper at his face.

"A piece of paper"

Resisting the urge to slap him upside the head she settled for a murderous glare. "I know that you twit." She seethed. "I mean what is this!" She said, pointing to what could best be called well... chicken scratch.

After a while of trying to get heads or tails of the scribble Ichigo handed back the list. "Just get the ones that you can read." He said with a sigh, thinking that his father probably wrote that at the last minute. Honestly he could've at least tried writing clearly when it comes to family and friends.

Grabbing the list Rukia stuck her tongue out at him before running off to get the rest of the things needed. Ichigo hung back, trying to get as much distance from the hyper, childish girl while still being near enough to be able to locate her easily.

He sighed again while watching her trying to reach a particular item that's just a little bit out of her reach. Reaching over her small form Ichigo easily got the bottle of vanilla and handed it to Rukia.

She pouted at him "I could have gotten that myself!" she stated, snatching the bottle from him and walking away.

"Annoying littl-" the rest of his sentence was stuck in his throat as he spotted a very loud individual going his way, and he was not alone.

"Ichigo!" Keigo yelled as he tried to tackle Ichigo, which earned several curious looks from the nearby shoppers, excluding Rukia who seemed in deep thought as to which brand of vanilla she should buy.

By instincts Ichigo easily dodged the enthusiastic Keigo, who ended up smashing his face onto the nearby meat fridge. Quickly recovering Keigo jump back to his feet and started bowling loudly pointing accusingly at Ichigo.

"Shut the hell up Keigo!" yelled Tatsuki as she threw the nearest piece of merchandise at Keigo, which just happened to be a can of peas. "Jezz, it's because of you that we always get into trouble." She mumbled as Mizuiro started to poke the unconscious Keigo.

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun." Orihime sweetly greeted which was followed by a nod from Uryu, a grunt from Chad, the usual 'Yo' from Tatsuki and a smile from Mizuiro.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked, giving subtle glances at the oblivious Rukia.

"What does it look like we're doing Kurosaki? We're grocery shopping." Ishida stated factually, holding up the basket they were using, a _duh_ look on his face. If only glares could kill Uryu would be 6 feet deep by then.

"We're having another get together a bit later Kurosaki-kun, would you like to join us?" Orihime asked. "I'll be making my famous wasabi cake with red bean paste icing and tofu-"

"Alright, alight Hime. Why don't we go ahead and look for your ingredients." Tatsuki cut her off, seeing as how people within hearing range started to turn green at the mention of wasabi cake.

But before they even took a step an unmistakable voice of a girl called out for Ichigo, which certainly didn't sound anything like any of his 10 year old sisters, and a second later Rukia came bounding out of the aisle two bottles of vanilla in hand.

"Hey, Ichigo which one d'ya think is better? Besties* or Knax*?" Rukia asked holding up the bottles.

"Ichigo! Why didn't you tell us you had company?" Mizuiro asked winking suggestively at Ichigo.

Apparently Keigo regained consciousness a little while back, that or he wasn't actually knocked out, cause he was yet again pointing accusingly at Ichigo saying something about betrayal before scurrying beside Rukia.

"Excuse me miss, what time is it?"He asked oh-so-innocently.

"Eh, um... se-seven fifty-nine." Rukia replied slowly, feeling a bit nervous at his sudden approach. Everyone else changed looks, all thinking the same thing.

"So today is September 27, 2006 at 7:59 is that right miss?" after a hesitant nod from Rukia Keigo continued "Thanks, I just wanted to be able to remember the exact moment that I met you." Keigo purred, which earned several eye rolls from the gang before he was punched out by Ichigo.

"So Ichigo aren't you gonna introduce us?" Tatsuki asked grinning from ear to ear.

"What? Oh... right." Ichigo put a hand on Rukia's shoulder and gently pushed her forward. "Guys this is Rukia. She's..." a complete stranger who's going to be living with us for the next couple of months, right like he's going to say that "... a friend, a family friend actually, a very old family friend who lives in another town far from here."

"Rukia these are my friends." Regretfully he silently added. "The idiotic pervert over there is Asano Keigo" he said jerking his head at the general direction of Keigo. "baby face there is Kojima Mizuiro, the big guy's Yas-Yasu... we call him Chad, that's Inoue Orihime, glasses there is Ishida Uruuy"

"It's Uryu Kurosaki." Ishida growled, annoyed that once again Ichigo pronounced his name wrong.

"Sure it is..." he deadpanned. "and the other one is Tatsuki." Tatsuki glared at him, her fingers clenching and unclenching at her side.

Forcing her anger to the back of her mind she forced on a smile, which looked more like a lopsided grin. "And you've already met the arrogant bastard Ichigo right?"

"I'm not arrogant!" he snapped.

"Oh did I say arrogant? I meant ignorant." With one last growl Ichigo grudgingly backed down from their verbal fight, repeating 'I do not hit girls' again and again in his head like a mantra.

"So it's Rukia-san right?" Orihime grabbed her right hand, her eyes shining with glee. "Hey! Rukia-chan can come to tonight's party too, right?"

"Well I guess one more person won't be a problem." Ishida piped up from behind, thinking over the night's event in detail, not that it ever goes according to plan.

"Oh no, please I wouldn't want to trouble you..."

"Oh no, it's no trouble at all!" Mizuiro cut in smiling boyishly.

"Please, thank you for the offer but I promised Yuzu-chan that I'd be helping her tonight and... well I promised." she lied.

"Oh... well then Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime turned to Ichigo.

"Eh... me? Ah, sorry I got that thing... with someone... and you know..." he said lamely. "Eh... isn't that right Rukia?"

"Eh, what's that Kurosaki-kun? I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about..." she said in the sickly-sweet voice she knew would irritate Ichigo.

"You know... that thing" he said, a slight pleading look on his face.

"Really? Hm..." she smiled one of those smiles; Ichigo could practically imagine the gears turning in her head. "Ah... was it that cookie thing you 'promised Yuzu'... and the movie?" she asked using the moment to her advantage.

Ichigo was going to regret this later but he would do anything to get out of their get together, which now that he thought about it happens almost every weekend. How is it that everyone, aside from himself, always has extra cash to spare? He'd never figure that out.

Silently groaning he went along with Rukia. "Yeah, that one..."

"Aw... too bad. Maybe you two can come next time." Orihime put in meekly smiling at both before she was pulled away by Tatsuki. Ishida followed closely, gingerly slipping his hands in Orihime's and slightly bushing as he did. Chad, who had draped the unconscious Keigo over his shoulders with so much ease that people nearby stared in awe at the gently giant, soon followed. Mizuiro, on the other hand, had somehow slipped away while Rukia was toying with Ichigo to answer a call, possibly from one of his older girlfriends.

"They sure are an interesting bunch." Rukia said as she began to walk back to their basket. Ichigo said nothing but nod his head in agreement.

"I can't wait to meet the rest of our classmates!" she exclaimed giggling as she gaily skipped ahead of Ichigo.

"Ah... wait, what did you say?"

"So which is better Besties? Or Knax?" she said ignoring Ichigo's question. "Oh and by the way Ichigo, I kinda forgot to bring the money Uncle gave me so... I'll pay you back later."

* * *

Besties* and Knax* - I totally just made that up... but if there really is a brand like this then eh.

**Note:** Hey, just came home from our very first road trip! Since I'm in a super good mood I decided to finish this earlier than planned. (Another reason: I got a nasty sunburn, no thanks to a certain someone, and got bored.) Right, now on to the _other_ story...

Oh right, about the school thing and the other stuff... I'll write it next time, ne.


	8. Meetings

_September 27_

9:54 AM

"Ichi-nii, Rukia-san you guys are late." Yuzu said, a small frown etched on her face. Her arms were crossed against her chest as her left foot tapped at the wooden floor.

"Ah, sorry Yuzu we... sorta got side-tracked." It was Ichigo, he was seated on the floor trying to remove his shoes. His right hand rose to the back of his head as he made a face which looked like somewhere in between apologetic and apathy, which only Rukia could see.

Rukia grinned at him, rather the face he was making. It was her fault they were late and the both of them knew why.

They were on their way back, the groceries in hand, passing by rows of small café and stores and she just couldn't help but look around. Then the next thing she knew she had lost sight of Ichigo. Thankfully it didn't take long till Ichigo noticed her presence missing and started a semi-frantic search for her.

After asking around and a couple of turns here and there he finally caught sight of her jet-black hair and her unmistakable violet-blue orbs. She was sitting by herself on one of the benches patiently waiting for him to find her.

"Sorry Yuzu, it was my fault. I got distracted on the way back and lost sight of Ichigo." She said as she removed her slip-on sandals.

"What? Big brother you were supposed to look after Rukia-chan." She scolded him, but her heart wasn't into it. They're back home safe and sound. That was good enough for her.

"Sorry, really... Well I did find her." He defended himself as he slipped off his shoes. Standing up he grabbed the nearest plastic bags, went pass Yuzu, fondly ruffling her hair as he did, before disappearing into the kitchen.

Yuzu took the ones Rukia was carrying. "Come on Rukia-chan, it's already late for breakfast but we could make brunch if we start now." She said enthusiastically as she grabbed Rukia's free hand and hauled her into the kitchen.

Rukia smiled at the girl. She hasn't really cooked much since her sister. And since practically no one, except herself, lives in their house she never bothered to learn how to cook. Now that Yuzu, bless her little heart, asked her to help she couldn't turn her down, what with all they've done for her. Besides, truthfully she's been looking forward to it all morning.

{[[[[[]]]]]}

_September 22_

8:50 PM

Tentatively Renji stepped out of the cab. After paying his fee he thanked the driver and closed the door behind him. He heard the cab roared down the street leaving him standing on the gravel road. Dark clouds loomed over the sky promising heavy rain later on in the night. The cold air swished and swirled making moaning sounds as they pass through the large trees and shrubbery.

He looked up at the house- no mansion would best fit it. The essence the place gave out reeks of wealth. The large iron gates, the fountain in the middle of a well kept garden, the huge stone wall that separated the house from the outside world. Then the house, it was truly a fine piece, very old Victorian style with its perfect symmetry. It must have taken years to build this beautiful house.

Adjusting his navy blue jacket he took in a deep shaky breath. "Come on Renji, ju-just go up there and tell him. It's just like giving a... a report. Yeah, I can do this..." rubbing his hands together he looks up at the huge house. The place where his boss lives, the same boss whose sister is missing and... "... I can't do this." He groaned out.

Turning around he was about to make a dash for it when a voice called out to him.

"Abarai-san. Master Kuchiki is waiting for you at the dojo. Please come in." said Miyano, one of the Kuchiki's house keepers. She looked to be in her early 20's, tall, slim, a cheerful persona, all in all very attractive. She looked at Renji curiously, appearing as if she knew he was going to make a run for it. Then again maybe that's exactly what she's thinking.

There was no turning back now. Embarrassed that the thought of running away actually sounded appealing to him a few seconds ago he turned back, shoulders slumped in defeat. "Ah, thank you Miyano-san."

Silently Miyano lead Renji to the dojo. Once in a while she would glance back at him then, satisfied that he was following, she would face forward again. Renji on the other hand had his hands stuffed in his coat pocket, shoulders slumped and a blank expression on his face as he dragged his feet on the marble floor.

Finally Miyano stopped in front of the large sliding doors, the only one that looked Japanese in the entire house. She motioned him to wait for a while as she disappeared into the room, most probably announcing his arrival.

After a few seconds, as if the reality of the situation finally struck like a ton of bricks falling from the sky, he started to panic. What was he to do? What was he to say? Is this really all true?

"Abarai-san, Master Kuchiki would like to see you now." Miyano said as she pushed the tatami door open to let him in.

{[[[[[]]]]]}

September 25

6:56 AM

"Renji!" Renji's head jerked up. Scanning the area he quickly located the tall, strawberry-blond standing on the other side of the street, frantically waiving her arms to catch his attention. She was wearing a white top, which for once completely covered her large cleavage, a navy blue office jacket and a knee length, black skirt.

Getting up from his seat he dusted himself off the sakura petals that had somehow cling on his denim jacket and jogged over nearly colliding with a bike-messenger as he did.

"Matsumoto-san, sorry for interrupting yo-"

"Renji I told you to just call me Rangiku. Ran-gi-ku got it?" she said sternly, flicking a finger at his nose.

"Anyway how are you? How's about you and me get some coffee huh?" she asked as she linked her arms with his and started dragging him off to the nearest coffee shop.

"I heard you got a promotion. It isn't as easy as you thought huh?" she asked winking at him.

"Yeah... wait Ma- Rangiku-san what about Ru-" he was suddenly cut off as Matsumoto jerked his arm down causing him to gasp as he momentarily lost his balance.

"Shh... not here. My boss's got eyes and ears everywhere." She said in a hurried, hushed tone. Her eyes quickly glanced from side to side for anything suspicious. Positive that no one was following them she straightened up and went back to her natural happy-go-lucky self.

"Sorry about that. I don't know how but you know… my boss somehow knows when I'm doing something..."

"Illegal?" Renji cut in smirking.

"Huh... well you could put it that way." She said giggling as she skipped beside him. She thought back on the last time she 'helped' a friend get information on a certain somebody. When she got back from her 'lunch break' her short, white-haired captain was waiting for her at the front door, visibly fuming.

After a few minutes of walking they finally reach the coffee shop. It was just a small shop wedge in between two tall, brick buildings, possibly apartments from the looks of it Renji mused, just a couple of blocks from where Matsumoto worked. It wasn't anything like star bucks but the coffee they serve were tasty and 'at a good price' as Matsumoto cheerily put it.

After getting their order Matsumoto suddenly went quiet, her expression serious, something everyone rarely see in the bubbly woman. By that time Renji was already at the edge of his seat, figuratively speaking. He drily swallowed up the lump that had suddenly formed at his throat. The only sound he could hear was his heartbeat loudly drumming in his ears. All around him everything started to blur except for the woman in front of him.

"Well Renji, I went through the files of the officers that were at least three towns from us. Fortunately with a little Rangiku magic here and there I managed to convince a couple of friends to do a little undercover work in their respective town. As we speak they're searching every street, every possible places she could be in, with the exception of this small town here in... Let's see." She held up one perfectly manicured finger to her chin, small creases formed on her forehead as she tried to remember the name of the town. "Hm... I think it was Kara something... Anyway I'm working on that one and... are you sure you don't want to file a missing person report? It's a lot more efficient that way."

Renji shook his head. His eyes lingered at the steaming coffee in front of him, Byakuya's words kept repeating over and over in his head.

_Flashback_

After a while of beating around the bush Renji finally fess up on why he called for an audience. At first Byakuya looked calm, like those times in his office he didn't let his emotion control him. Without a word he stood up and walked over to one of the dummies set up for his sword practice.

"Find her. I don't want any publicity. Find her and bring her back. If she resist call me." He raised his katana and in three swift moves cut down the dummy.

Renji cringed; the way Byakuya cut down the dummy... he left as fast as he could before Byakuya decided to cut something else, namely him.

_End of flashback_

Renji sighed in defeat. What the hell happened? What made her run away? Will she be able to survive? As a troubling look crossed Renji's features Matsumoto reached out and squeezed his hand.

"Have faith in her Renji." Renji raised his head to level with hers "She'll be fine, after all she does have this" Matsumoto pointed at her head. "and for those couple of times I've been with her I can say that this chick is tough-as-nails, she can handle anything thrown her way." She said proudly, a glint in her eyes.

Renji grinned at the comment. It was true; Rukia always gets everything her way. She'd never let anything keep her from her goal. Now if only she had a tracking device, things would've been much easier.

"Yeah, she is."

{[[[[[]]]]]}

_September 27_

3:43 pm

It was curiously quiet in the house. Karin had gone out for soccer practice. Yuzu had to run back to the store to buy a few ingredients for dinner, namely flour since earlier in the afternoon while baking a batch of chocolate chip cookies Yuzu, Karin, Rukia and –surprise- Ichigo got into a flour fight and pretty much scattered the flour everywhere except the sink. Isshin was out visiting an old friend which leaves the two teens unattended in the house.

Earlier after Yuzu left Ichigo went straight to his room mumbling something about social studies. Rukia, with nothing to do, decided to read something. The problem was most of the books downstairs were thick medical books owned by Isshin, the other non-medical related books were Yuzu's cook books. Karin wasn't exactly the type that reads long sappy novels, she was more of a manga person, which was actually better than a book, but they were all locked up in her secret place.

Rukia tried watching tv but nothing good was on so what other options was she left with but spend a nice quality time with Ichigo.

She found him in his room scribbling something on his notebook. After a while he would start riffling through his textbook then go back to his notebook and start scribbling again. Though it might sound creepy she actually watched for a while. He didn't even acknowledge her presence even though she was standing not 3 feet from him.

After a while of watching someone doing the same sequence over and over again, like any other person, Rukia got bored and decided to do something else. She already saw his room once before, that morning actually, and noted that Ichigo had a small array of novels lined up on his bookshelf. Unfortunately his bookshelf was the 'one broad piece of plywood type' situated right above his study table, which was currently being used.

Lucky for Ichigo Rukia didn't want to disturb him at the moment so she resorted to just idly sit on his bed and wait. At least that was the idea up until something caught in her peripheral vision.

Perched precariously on the edge of his bed was a small book entitled for one more day by Mitch Albom. She's never heard of the author before, but the title surely interested her bored mind. Slowly Rukia eased herself on his bed, grabbed the book and flipped it to the third page, where the story started. She stretched her slim body on the bed, taking only a fraction of the twin size bed, and sighed in contentment.

"What are you doing here?" Startled, Rukia looked up at Ichigo. He was still engulfed in what he was doing, his pen scratching away at the notebook.

"Reading." she stated simply turning to her side, her right hand behind her neck propping her up while the other lifted the small book, showing him the title cover.

Ichigo paused in his writing as he turned to face her, his mouth opened, about to retort, but then closed again as he stared at the girl before him, well on his bed.

Rukia's shirt – rather Yuzu's borrowed shirt- had fit just right for her so that when she stretched earlier the end of the shirt kind of hitch up a bit, just enough to show her navel and smooth milky skin.

Rukia stared at him, waiting for the retort that curiously didn't come.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" she asked completely oblivious to where his eyes were resting.

Like a young school boy caught in the act of stealing the last cookie in the cookie jar he quickly turned his head away refusing to make eye contact. "I-I'm fine." He croaked out "Anyway what are you doing here? I mean you got a room don't you?" he asked his eyes slowly making its way to the bed.

Fortunately, for Ichigo, Rukia sat up on the bed as she thought over her answer, her shirt completely covering what little of her exposed mid section.

"I guess... maybe cause there's nothing to do downstairs." She said smirking a bit. "Or... maybe cause I just want to stay here for a while."

"Che... whatever"

{[[[[[]]]]]}

"And so we all live happily ever after!" Isshin enthusiastically exclaimed flinging his arms up to show his glee, his empty glass of sake lay forgotten on the floor from when his knee hit the table during one of his jovial drunken blabbering.

"My, my Isshin-san, sounds as if you have found yourself a new addition to your lovely family." Isshin's smile grew wider at the thought of an additional member to his family.

"Why you're right! You're absolutely right! Why Yuzu adore, I mean absolutely adore her and Karin seems to have taken a liking to her. Even Ichigo!" He let out a deep throaty laugh. "She's- she's like the third daughter I never had!" That said he sighed in satisfaction, a small tear slid down his red cheeks.

Isshin's blond-haired companion nodded his head in agreement. The redness of his face matching those of Isshin's.

"Ah, Kisuke-san you are truly a miracle worker! If you hadn't seen her and called in that day we would never have met…"

"Ah... say no more Isshin-san. I am glad to have done it. If I didn't I don't want to know how the dear child would have survived that." The shopkeeper said humbly bowing his head only to bring it back up as he hiccupped.

{[[[[[]]]]]}

Well that's it. Sorry for the super late update. School has just been… GAH! Almost every subjects they give out assignments, every week reports, every day quizzes. GAH! D:

Forgive me. I know I said "I'm almost finish with this one" for over ... How many months now? But I just couldn't get myself to post it and kept rewriting it(whenever I had the chance) up to the point where I've nearly given up. But that's the past, everything's good now, at least for the time being.

Anyway... It may take me a while to write the next chapter cause it's already our finals(we only have 3 weeks left of schooling till the exam) so our teachers will be doubling our load and you all know the outcome.

Again sorry for any grammatical errors or typos, I still don't have a beta and I'm too lazy to look for one.

I've officially lost my muse... T.T


	9. The new student

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nuthin'.

* * *

_**Journal entry**_

_September 27_

How long has it been?

A week now... I think...

Yeah it's been a little over a week since she's been here.

I'd say around 6 days since she woke up from her small coma.

6 days since her endless reign of terror began. Fortunately she only tortures just one specific person; unfortunately I just happen to be that person.

Okay that was an over statement, but man she's one hell of an annoying chick. She keeps showing me these weird drawings of 'woodland creatures' which by the way doesn't even look it, seriously they look more like circles and squiggly lines drawn by a toddler. And whenever I tell her that she shoves the freaking drawing pad on my stomach, face, or whichever body part was "conveniently" close. I gotta say for a flimsy little thing it sure hurt a lot, I've got the bruises to prove it.

Another thing is that she likes to boss me around, pushing just the right buttons then threatening that if I didn't agree to whatever whims she asks of me she'd scream and go tell my family a complete lie that my family being... well my family would believe her the second the statement comes out of her mouth.

My only sanctuary was my room, though my dad does harass me when I wake up in the morning it was pretty much a keep-out-or-else zone. It was the only place I could go to for some tranquility in the whole house, which staring yesterday became her personal lounge. She'd barge into my room without knocking and take whatever book she likes and proceeds to lounge at my bed. And no matter how much I try to get her out she just wouldn't budge. She'd just lay there reading the damn book ignoring everything I tell her.

But as annoying as she is I can't say I don't enjoy her company, not that I'd tell her that out right. Hell I'd rather stick pins in my eyes than tell her that. But I'll admit it to myself she's cool to be with, just as long as she has whatever she wanted.

[{{{{{}}}}}]

_September 28_

_Karakura High School_

"Ichigo!" came a very enthusiastic yell from the eccentric brown-haired young man as he dived towards the door where Ichigo stood.

Quick to react, thanks to all the surprise morning attacks courtesy of his father, Ichigo immediately sidestepped the flying human cannon. Keigo, with his target gone hit face first onto the wall, just barely missing the window.

"Ah... Keigo... sorry about that."

Keigo, bouncing right back to his feet, pointed accusingly at Ichigo as a stream of tears fell down his face "Ichigo is so mean! Mizuiro did you see that?"

"Asano-san please don't drag me into another one of your silly bouts" said Mizuiro as his fingers rapidly tapped at his cell phone, texting his current girlfriend.

"Mizuiro... so cruel. And when did we start calling each other by our family names?"

Completely drowning out the voices of his friends Ichigo turned away to walk to his table, a bored expression on his face. Once his bag was placed at its usual hook he settled himself on his chair and gazed out the window, unmindful to his surroundings. But although his eyes are gazing out at the distant sky as if observing the clouds as they drift lazily by his mind was far from it. In fact his mind was replaying the event that happened last night.

How the woman managed to drag him down the stairs to the living room and actually made him sit through an entire movie, he could never really figure out. It would have been fine if it was an action movie or something of the sorts, hell he would have gladly watched it till the end credits faded out, but no... It just had to be a chick flick, a frigin chick flick.

Ichigo growled at the memory, his hands clenching and unclenching in front of him.

He was brought back to the present when a massive form suddenly blocked his line of vision. Without flinching Ichigo slowly raised his head to meet the soulful eyes of the silent giant.

"Yo, Chad." He greeted dully before his eyes landed on a small ball of black fur nestled at the crook of Chad's arm. "Where'd you get that?" he asked as Mizuiro and Keigo approached them.

"Yesterday..." Chad stopped and looked at the small fur ball "... I got it"

"Ah, Chad you got lazy in between your sentences again!" exclaimed Keigo, which earned a few stares.

"... No..."

"You did it again!" as the word were said the door to the room opened and in came their grinning teacher.

"Alright everyone! Settle down! Back to your seats everyone!" Ochi-sensei gaily said as she set down her things, oblivious to the stares she was receiving. As like most of the students Misato Ochi wasn't the type of person who liked waking up early in the morning, so seeing her coming in with a smile was a rare event.

After retrieving her attendance book from underneath piles of paper and books she had expected her students to be diligently seated at their chair. She wasn't expecting to see over half of the class standing, staring at her like she was some kind of clown who wounded up in a bar.

The side of her lip twitched and her smile disappeared showing her annoyance

"I meant NOW!" Within seconds everyone was back to their seats.

"Right, now can I have everyone's attention..." she cleared her throat "We have a new transfer student today, so everyone be nice to her." She said as her grin came back full force.

"Oh, and Asano-san please don't try anything funny." She added as an afterthought which earned a couple of snickers and snide comments, much to Keigo's dismay. At the back by the window Keigo had tears rolling comically down his face while his close buddies, Mizuiro, Ichigo and Chad as usual ignored him.

"Have any of you guys seen the new student?" asked Mizuiro over the growing chatter in the room. "I heard from someone in the other class that he saw a short girl enter the principal's office early this morning. Think it might be her?"

"Oh I heard about that they also said she looked cute." Put in Keigo enthusiastically after rapidly recovering from his depressing state. His mouth turned upwards in a big goofy smile as some possibly perverted thought went through his mind, which earned a smack at the head by a textbook courtesy of Ichigo.

"Everyone quiet down please before you disturb the other classes." Ochi-sensei said over the ever growing chitter-chatter. "I said SHUT UP!" she snarled. All at once everyone quieted down for fear of what their teacher might do.

Sure that everything and everyone was in order Ochi-sensei continued "Now she's new to town and she just moved a couple of days ago. Come in please miss." All heads turned in the direction of the door as the students await the appearance of their new classmate.

The door of the room slowly opened and in came a rather short girl with jet black hair, pale complexion, and one of the most astounding eye color in the world.

"It can't be..." murmured a gaping Ichigo. Catching himself he turned away and glared at his table but not before Mizuiro saw his expression a table over. A grin formed on his boyish face and his mischievous eyes twinkled as an idea formed in his mind. Giving one last glance at his orange-haired friend Mizuiro turned his attention back to the front as Ochi-sensei introduced the charming new transfer student.

"I am Hirasawa Rukia. It is a pleasure to be here. I hope to be good friends with you all." She smiled and bowed to the class. No sooner had she done it that the whole class erupted in whispers.

"Okay Hirasawa-san please take the seat by... ah, Kurosaki-kun there." Ochi-sensei pointed at the empty seat beside Ichigo. "He's the one with the orange head."

Rukia grinned at her good luck. It was a surprise that Isshin had manage to put her in the same class as Ichigo and now she gets to seat right next to him. Things just got a lot easier for her.

Bowing one more time to her new teacher she casually made her way to her assigned seat. She paused in front of Ichigo making him look at her. Everyone held their breaths waiting.

"I'll be seating next to you for the next school year. I hope we'll be good friends." Rukia said in her school girl voice. Resisting the urge to growl Ichigo looked away and stiffly nodded.

[{{{{{}}}}}]

_Lunchtime_

As the school bell rang signaling lunch Ichigo covertly slipped a piece of paper to Rukia as he shook her hand faking a greeting before leaving her to the hoard of students wanting to greet the transfer student.

It took her a while but Rukia managed to excuse herself from her all too jovial classmates. Once she was alone she heaved out a big sigh. Rukia wasn't one who liked being the center of attention. Sure she'd act to get other people to side with her but she didn't like being in the middle of anything.

Sighing one last time she slipped out a piece of paper from her skirt pocket and skimmed through it.

"The rooftop huh..." She glanced around the seemingly empty hall. Shrugging her shoulder she slipped the paper back in her pocket and started for the rooftop, where ever it was...

[{{{{{}}}}}]

_Rooftop_

"Kurosaki-kun, do you think Hirasawa-san will be alright?" asked a worried Orihime. It had been 10 minutes since they left the classroom and Rukia hadn't showed up yet.

"She'll be fine." replied Ichigo. He was sitting at his usual place beside the door leading to the rooftop, his bento lay unopened by his side. Beside him Keigo was busy shoving his meal into his mouth as if there was no tomorrow. Seated in front of him was Ishida, Orihime and Tatsuki, the latter looking disgusted by Keigo's manners, or lack thereof. Chad was sitting a bit farther away petting his kitten while Mizuiro was once again busy texting his girlfriend while taking small bites from his takoyaki bread.

"Oh, Ichigo~ Are you gonna eat that?" Keigo suddenly asked seeing as he had already finished his meal and spotted Ichigo's untouched one. "Cause if you're not gonna eat it I might as well..." Keigo said inching closer to Ichigo's bento "... ah, it's been a while since the last time I tasted Yuzu-chan's cooking."

In one swift move Ichigo had Keigo in a strong chokehold.

"Do not touch my lunch." Ichigo seethed before releasing the slowly turning blue Keigo. Delighted at the demonstration Orihime started to clap in her place while the others laughed.

Wiping a tear from his eye Mizuiro piped in "Yeah Keigo, you shouldn't touch Ichigo's lunch. After all it is rude to eat before his girlfriend arrives." Ichigo choked and started to sputter.

"Wha- what the hell are you talking about?" he growled glaring at his pretty-boy buddy.

"Ah, that's right. Hirasawa-san was the girl you were with last Saturday right? You know, on your little date." Tatsuki added, her grin growing wider by the second.

"Yeah you two looked pretty close. And if I remembered correctly both of you were at a first name basis weren't you I-chi-go." Keigo said nudging Ichigo's side while winking suggestively.

"We were just doing the grocery. It wasn't a date. Now drop it!" Ichigo growled looking away.

"He didn't deny that Hirasawa-san was his girlfriend." Ishida whispered to Orihime who excitedly nodded her head. Thankfully Ichigo didn't seem to have heard as he started to angrily unpack his lunch.

"Um... is this a wrong time?" A small feminine voice asked. Instantly everyone's head turned to the door. A sheepish smile accompanied the flush face of non-other than Rukia.

Everyone sweat dropped. How long had she been standing there? Could she have heard their teasing? More importantly was their teasing really true?

"Sorry to bother everyone but I'm kind of lost. I haven't seen the whole school yet and I wanted to find a place where I could eat lunch outside of the classroom. Um... could anyone possibly recommend a place?" Rukia asked in her small honey-coated voice. Ichigo had to stop himself from scoffing. It was painfully obvious that she was acting, but it still did the trick.

Orihime was at her side in seconds inviting her to their small group. Seeing this as a chance Mizuiro motioned for Chad to sit and forcefully made Keigo stay in his original place before sitting in between him and Chad. Tatsuki and Ishida easily caught on and adjusted themselves so the only free space left was in between Ichigo and Ishida. Naturally Orihime sat beside her boyfriend which left Rukia only one place.

Giving everyone a warm smile and a genuine appreciation for their kindness she automatically plopped herself next to Ichigo. The said boy turned to look at her and after a few seconds proceeded to eat his lunch. Everyone was a bit disappointed that Ichigo didn't react, then again because he didn't react the possibility that Ichigo actually liking a girl has just increased.

"Hirasawa-san if you don't mind my asking" Mizuiro started "why is your face red?"

For a moment Rukia had forgotten about her "last name" and continued to unpack her lunch. Noticing that, Ichigo lightly nudged Rukia's side to get her attention.

"Eh? Ah! It's... I... I was panicking... I mean the school is big and I somehow keep returning to the same spot and..." she smiled sheepishly as everyone started to laugh. Even Ichigo smiled, well grinned.

"Don't worry Hirasawa-san you'll get used to the school in no time." Tatsuki said grinning from ear to ear.

"Hirasawa-san, so far how do you like the school?" Orihime cheerfully asked.

"It- it's very nice. Everyone has been very friendly; though I admit it's kind of embarrassing and a bit nerve-racking." She said softly looking gratefully at Ichigo for a moment before taking a bite of her eggroll. Everyone else just nodded sympathetically remembering their first day of high school, the jitters they got as they looked for their names and if they were fortunate enough to be with their old classmates.

The rest of their lunch break went without a hitch. Questions were thrown, laughs were shared, and Orihime offered some of her food which was, as always, politely declined. There was also a bit of flirting and a little Keigo beating, so basically it was just an ordinary lunch break.

[{{{{{}}}}}]

Thanks to her 'acting' Rukia had managed to fool the rest of the class and the teachers. By the end of the day she had officially got the title as miss polite. There were even a few times that the teachers would tell Rukia that she should be with Ichigo more 'your politeness might rub off on him' they said. Ichigo being Ichigo would just scoff and ignore them.

The school bell rang for the last time that day. Chairs clattered nosily as the students began cleaning their tables and making a few last adjustments to their notes. Chatter stared up as friends gathered together to plan what to do for the rest of the day.

Stuffing the last of his textbooks in his bag Ichigo turned to look at his impish classmate/housemate. She was still sitting on her chair, her things were already kept, a smile plastered on her face.

"Shall we?" Rukia asked under her breath so as not to attract any more attention. Ichigo nodded slightly before walking ahead, Rukia fell a step behind him, only to stop by the entrance to change their shoes before moving on. A couple of heads turned as they passed the yard but only few followed them.

The odd pair walked silently back to the Kurosaki household. Once in a while Ichigo would look back to check, just in case. Rukia on the other hand was softly humming to herself as she followed the orange-head. Everything was peaceful, that is until Rukia decided to break the silence by asking the first thing that felt right to say that time.

"Everything went well today didn't it?" Ichigo stopped to look back at Rukia, an eyebrow raised.

"... I guess" he replied, not really knowing how else to reply.

"Hirasawa..." he mused turning at the same time to face her.

"It was my mother's maiden name." She answered simply, brushing her hair back as she passed by him.

"Oh... speaking of your mother, don't you think you should call your parents? I mean I'm sure they're worried about you." Ichigo said, his free hand going to the back of his head.

Ever so slightly Rukia's head lowered as she came to a halt. Parents, as far as she can remember Hisana had been the one who took care of her. But she never failed to tell her how their mother and father loved them so much and how proud they'd be if only they could she her now.

"They're not here... anymore." She said haltingly, her eyes downcast and her lips pursed.

Silence.

"I'm sure they're still looking after you up there somewhere." Rukia looked back at Ichigo, a bewildered expression on her face.

All traces of his permanent scowl were gone and was replaced by a soft yet sorrowful smile. His eyes seemed to turn a warmer color of brown, full of understanding and silent grief.

"My mother... she died when I was nine years old... She was... killed." Ichigo practically spat the last word, as if it was a vile poison. His fingers unconsciously clenched at his sides as his hardened gaze suddenly shifted to the right, in an attempt to suppress the tears that he was sure were starting to form and at the same time hide the ones that might escape.

However his gaze quickly shifted back in front of him when a small hand enclosed over his.

"Don't" she started, her fingers gripped his harder, in a sort of friendly squeeze "Don't force yourself Ichigo." She looked up at him, a small understanding smile on her face.

"I'll wait... when you want to talk... when you think it's okay to talk... talk to me." With one more reassuring squeeze her hand fell back to her side.

"I'll be right here." Ichigo watched her as she said this. For a moment, just a brief second, a small, soft smile played at his lips as he stared warmly at the diminutive girl.

"... I'll hold you to that promise." Ichigo said. A smug grin crossed his features at the expression Rukia gave him.

"Come on, we still need to make our math assignment." He said as he flung his book bag over his shoulder and stared to walk home.

Rukia dumbly nodded her head in assent and motioned to follow, her mind still trying to grasp the fact that Ichigo had just smiled at her like that. They were just passing by a convenience store when she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Ichigo? Do they have a telephone in there?" she asked jerking her thumb at the small store.

"Hm... Can't you use the one back home?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

Rukia had to suppress a smirk as she shook her head. "Is there one or not? I have to call someone back home. Hurry up before I change my mind." Ichigo rolled his eyes before nodding his head.

{[[[[[]]]]]}

The ringing of the telephone vibrated through the dark empty house. The only source of light was that of the electronic phone as it lighted up with every ring. After a while the ringing stopped and the light went out followed by a click as the answering machine started up.

"... hello?" came a small voice, the speaker sounded a bit nervous.

It was silent for a while, only the soft sound of breathing broke the piercing silence.

"Nii-sama? Renji?" The voice started again, this time with a bit more strength behind it.

"It's me, Rukia... I'm sorry I left without saying anything, I just... I guess I just wanted to get away for a while. I'm calling to tell you guys that I'm doing fine and not to worry... and that I'll be... gone... a while... Don't look for me, really I'll be fine. I don't know when I'll be back but... I need to go now so... bye."

With that there was a click of a phone being brought down followed by another click as the recorder stopped. It's led light blinking red as to inform whoever came to the message left.

To be continued...


	10. What a bother

Disclaimer: Bleach ain't mine. If it was it wouldn't be shounen anymore...

"The troublesome one's in the family are either the wits or the idiots" - George Eliot

* * *

_September 27_

Dear Diary,

This is actually the first time I wrote in a diary. Yuzu-chan gave this to me a couple of days before and said that I should write my innermost thoughts and whatever I wanted here. Well then how should I start?

How about we start from the beginning...

My name is Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia. I am fifteen years old. I am a first year high school student. I hail from Mitaka. And right now I live under the Kurosaki house in Karakura town.

I ran away from home.

Yes, I ran away. It's been a little over a week now. I haven't heard from anyone back home. But then again how could I? After all I was the one who left. I didn't leave behind any clue to tell them as to where I am staying. And as much as I miss my friends I just don't want to go back there, at least not yet.

_September 28_

Dear Diary,

It's my first day of school here in Karakura. I now attend Karakura high, and in the same section as Ichigo, lucky. Then again I've got the feeling that Isshin-san had something to do with it. Well whether it has something to do with good fortune or not I'm grateful.

I've also befriended a couple of fun people there. They're mostly from Ichigo's group though. They compose of Ichigo the grouch, Ishida-san (who looks like he'd rather be back at the classroom studying) the smart one, Inoue-san the bubbly one (also Ishida-san's girlfriend from the looks of it), Tatsuki-san the athletic one, Sado-san or Chad (who looks a lot older than he really is) the silent one, Mizuiro-san the pretty boy, and Asano-san the pervert (as Ichigo had tactlessly put it). A bunch of very different people gathered together, unusual but they're very friendly and fun to be with.

Ichigo and I also had a little talk on the way home, I'm not going to divulge into details so I'll just leave it like that. I also called back home today, if you could call that empty townhouse I lived in a home, and left a message. I don't know when anyone will hear it but at least I called. I don't know about nii-san but Renji drops-by from time to time he's bound to find it sooner or later.

_September 29_

Dear Diary,

I've really come to like it here. I've been feeling more like I'm at home rather than back home, if that made any sense. Isshin-san, Karin-san and Yuzu-chan had all been very kind to me. Well maybe except Karin, I feel that she mostly just following the other two. Now that I think about it I haven't really talked to her much except maybe saying hello and good bye.

Isshin-san and Yuzu-chan, on the other hand, treat me not just as an ordinary house guest but like I'm part of their family. It's like I'm their long lost cousin that finally decided to visit the family. Isshin-san actually went as far as calling me his third daughter.

It's been a while since I felt like I'm part of a family. I was never really in the best terms with Byakuya nii-sama, even before Hisana nee-san passed. Renji maybe, but he's been busy lately that I feel like I'm just dragging him down.

And now there's Ichigo. He may have that scowl permanently glued to his face but I can tell he's just as kind and caring as his family. I don't know why but it seems that since the first day I kind of had the feeling that he's a really nice guy beneath that scowl and I-don't-give-a-shit attitude. He's still a jerk at times but he can be nice when he needs to be. Sometimes I wonder if it's because he lived in a clinic that this unusual trait came to be.

Anyway I really like it here. I know I can't stay here forever but I just want to be really selfish just this once. I think I've come to love the Kurosaki's.

_September 30_

Dear Diary,

Nothing much happened at school today. The school festival's coming in fast but everyone seems relaxed so I guess there's no need to worry.

Ichigo and I had another one of those petty arguments today, I don't exactly remember how it started but I think it was over some stupid thing again. We've been like this for a while, fighting about the most insignificant thing then making up later.

It doesn't really bother me much. I actually like bickering with him a couple of times. It makes me feel like, well how should I put it. It makes me feel good, I could vent out my frustration just like that and I don't have to mull over the consequences cause I know Ichigo isn't a guy to hold grudges. Besides he actually looks cute while he's pissed off.

A blush crept up at Rukia's face as she re-read the words she wrote in her diary. She still couldn't believe that she in all actuality wrote that embarrassing sentence. If anyone were to get their hands on the diary... If Ichigo were to get it...

She groaned. Well it was a diary after all; it's supposed to be filled with her thoughts and whatnot. She just has to be careful on where she keeps it and everything will be dandy.

"What are you groanin' about?" Rukia jumped at the voice, her head automatically snapped at the direction of the door. She could have sworn she heard a cracking sound.

Ichigo was leaning on the wall beside the door, arms crossed over his chest, looking grouchy as always. He had on his nice vibes t-shirt and brown sweat pants along with a white damp towel around his neck.

"Don't you know it's rude to barge in someone else's room?" Rukia seethed, glaring icily at Ichigo as her hands quickly pushed away the diary from prying eyes.

"Says you." He shot back referring to the times she invaded his room to her leisure and much to his chagrin.

Rukia suddenly reddened as she remembered her daily excursion to Ichigo's book case to which she found to be a habitual thing. Even now that Isshin has so gladly brought her books to her liking she would find herself walking the path to Ichigo's room now and again.

Shaking her head she regained her composure as she glared at the teen while mentally forging an adequate argument which under the pressure she was in wasn't an easy task.

"Well..." she weakly started "I'm a girl and you guys really don't need that much privacy anyway, and besides the good books are always in your room." She reasoned.

Ichigo blankly stared back. Then with a smirk he raised both his hands in a gesture of mock surrender. "Alright, alright... I'm sorry for barging in like this. It's just that I just wanted to tell you that the bathroom is free. Or would you rather if I filled the tub with water and bubbles first?"

"Get out!" Rukia yelled grabbing the nearest pillow and hurling it at Ichigo's head. With deft hands Ichigo easily caught the pillow and chucked it to the side. A large smirk was plastered at his face as mocked a bow and made his exit.

Rukia continued to glare at the retreating back of Ichigo, not turning away until he disappeared from her view. Puffing up her cheeks she semi-glared at her new diary before grabbing it and stuffing it under her mattress.

{[[[[[]]]]]}

_Sept. 30_

_Wednesday evening_

Renji groaned loudly as he unlocked the mahogany door of the Kuchiki's townhouse. He decided to drop by just in case Rukia ever decided to come back. It's not like he stayed there much, he'd usually just drop by after two days or so. Though it started off with him visiting every hour he could get, always with renewed faith that Rukia had decided to return to the town, to him. But hours turned to days and days to a week.

He had gone around town, asked every bus station, railway station, the docks and the airport even though Rukia didn't even have a student visa to begin with. After all his hard work he still came up with nothing. He was beginning to get desperate.

It's only thanks to Matsumoto, rather Rangiku, that his mind is sort of put at ease, just enough for him to actually sleep peacefully at night. He can really rely on her at times like these. With her expertise on the missing people department they're bound to find Rukia sooner or later, at least that's what he's trying to make himself believe.

Matsumoto was one of the best in her field, despite looking so ditsy and happy-go-lucky she's very serious when it comes to her work. She can find anyone, if they're within the town; if not she calls some of her numerous out of town friends to look for them. Usually they find them within a week or two; but those people were already young adults, they were capable of looking out for themselves. Children and teens on the other hand...

He shook his head. He didn't want to think about it, besides Rukia isn't like other teens, she more than capable of looking out for herself. He had to believe in her.

Dragging his tired sock-clad feet through the wooden floor he discarded his jacket somewhere on his way to the living room, he'll take care of it later, and slumped dead onto the couch. A low satisfied groan escaped his lips as he let his tired eyes close fully.

His fingers unconsciously traced the soft fabric of the old couch. Ever so slowly Renji's brows softened as he breathed in the familiar scent of the house.

"Rukia... come back."

[{{{{{}}}}}]

_Oct. 1_

_Thursday afternoon_

"Ichigo" Rukia called from her comfortable position on the floor. Her school books and notes were scattered in front of her as she made her ridiculously confusing assignment. She was still wearing her school uniform, which was now thoroughly wrinkled with her short hair tied in a small messy ponytail.

Ichigo looked down at his companion from his chair. His brows furrowed as always, with a faraway look in his eyes. He too was still in his school uniform.

"Yeah? What is it?" he mumbled.

"What's the answer to number 4?" she asked, tilting her head to the side trying to look as cute as she can. Rukia knew he wouldn't give her answers just like that, she tried. It was only after she asked about the tenth time would he finally give in and provide the answer. Sometimes though when she would look cute it would provoke a funny reaction out of him and she usually gets the answers much faster.

This time though Ichigo doesn't seem to have taken notice as he merely mumbled back a reply before turning back to the table.

_That's different_ Rukia thought as she repositioned herself to a sitting position. Rukia watched him for a while looking for any telltale signs of weariness, stress, something...

"And what's the answer to number 5?" she asked again, this time adding in her honey-coated girly voice she knows Ichigo hated so much.

Again Ichigo mumbled back a reply.

"Ichigo is something bothering you?" Ichigo suddenly tensed. Slowly he turned to his companion which he now just noticed was sitting just two feet away from him. Her face was set in a frown and her violet eyes unwavering from his form.

"What made you say that?" Ichigo asked uneasily.

"Well normally whenever I ask a question you'd usually say something like 'what do you think' or 'answer it yourself'." She said as she fiddled with the bunny chain on her ball pen.

Ichigo continued to stare at her for few more seconds as if he was studying some rare creature that came only once in a blue moon.

Rukia shifted her gaze away from him. Never had anyone ever stare at her like how Ichigo was currently doing. It made her want to squirm away from his gaze but her pride kept her in place.

"I'm fine, it's nothing..." he answered in a gruff voice as he turned back to do his homework.

Rukia rolled her eyes. It's always nothing with him.

Shaking her head she pushed herself up and walked up to Ichigo, careful not to make any noise. With a sly grin Rukia suddenly slammed both hands on the top of the table effectively making Ichigo jump out of his chair.

"What the hell!" He yelled as he held one hand over his chest. He could practically feel his erratic heartbeat through his clothes. He glared dangerously at the grinning Rukia standing by his table.

"You're so tense Ichigo, relax will you." Rukia said before walking up to him and grabbing his arm.

"Come on!" she said enthusiastically as she dragged him out of his room and down the stairs. Ichigo could have easily wrenched his arm away from her but curiosity got the best of him.

"Where are we going exactly?" Ichigo asked. His gaze fell to their entwined hands and immediately looked away to hide his blush. When did that happen anyway?

"We are going to the park and eat some ice cream. My treat." She replied smiling back at him as she finally let go to get her shoes. Ichigo raised his brow but followed suit anyway. Who wouldn't want a free ice cream?

[{{{{{}}}}}]

It was just starting to get dark outside so nearly everyone had retreated back to their respective house. The few people that still lingered at the park were mostly joggers and students taking a break from their studying or just plain goofing around.

Ichigo took to one of the wooden benches, the one under a huge oak tree, scarcely scattered around the park. Rukia had run off the moment she saw the ice cream stand and asked him to find a place for them to sit on and relax. What better place than under a tree right? Besides it was the nearest bench Ichigo could find and he didn't feel like walking around the park to look for another vacant place.

It didn't take her long to find him, as soon as Ichigo parked himself on the bench he saw the undeniably short stature of his companion running up to him with a cone of chocolate ice cream on each hand.

He mumbled his thanks as he took the cone she offered him, looking up at her face just in time to see her flash him a smile. Blushing he looked down, eyeing the chocolate ice cream in his hands then turned to watch Rukia as she leaned on the tree and started to consume hers.

"What? Is there something on my face?" she asked noticing him staring at her, her fingers reached up trying to find the smudge that wasn't even there.

Ichigo shook his head then went back to staring at his ice cream.

"What? Don't tell me you don't want to eat the ice cream."

"No... I was just wondering whether it's poisoned or not." Ichigo grinned at the face Rukia made, that is before she kicked his shin.

Cursing loudly Ichigo gripped his left leg with one hand while the other held the ice cream. Rukia on the other hand proceeded to sit beside him acting as if nothing was wrong and continued to consume her ice cream, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"So..." she began, giving his arm a small nudge. Ichigo grumbled as he shifted away, taking a big bite out of his ice cream.

"Are you gonna tell me or should I start guessing?"

His snort was as good as an answer she could get. Pursing her lips she leaned back on the bench, getting comfortable, as she stared her little guessing game.

"Is it... a school problem?" He made a sort of scoffing sound before taking another bite catching the corner of the cone.

"Girl problem?" Rukia grinned as she watched Ichigo sputter, bits of wafers flew out his mouth and a brown liquid dribbled down his chin. He immediately wiped the creamy substance off with the back of his hand as he sent Rukia a glare.

She smiled smugly at her cone unfazed by the death glare directed at her and continued.

"Does it have something to do with your dad?" a low growl emitted from the teen as his face contorted in a sneer. Rukia had to bite her bottom lip to prevent the laughter she could feel threatening to come out. Figures it had something to do with the crazy doctor.

Whatever he did this time surely left an impression on his son. Rukia had never seen Ichigo this off before. Granted she only knew him for a couple weeks but still he has never acted like he was out of sorts.

Rukia was pulled out of her thoughts when a loud yelp emitted from her side making her jump up from her seat. Swiftly turning to her companion she did a double-take at the scene unfolding before her.

Ichigo stood his full height with his right arm trying to subdue a massive yellow golden retriever as it tried to give him a big sloppy greeting. Well that was what it was trying to do until it saw the cone in Ichigo's outstretched arm.

In pure euphoria the dog backed up then charge at Ichigo trying and failing to get the cone that was just a bit out of its reach. Ichigo, determined to keep the ice cream away from the dog, stood strong and vigilant of the dog's actions, moving his arm away just before the dog nipped at it.

Unable to contain her laugher any longer Rukia collapse in a fit of giggles, what was left of her ice cream cone fell to the ground in a mass of brown coloured mess. Ichigo shifted his glare to Rukia, momentarily ignoring the dog in front of him.

That momentary distraction was just what the dog needed. It quickly dashed behind Ichigo and jumped him from behind. The unsuspecting Ichigo lost his footing and tumbled in a heap on the hard ground, his ice cream cone quickly followed landing on top of his head. Barking its head off the dog happily lapped the sweet substance off Ichigo's head unmindful of the teen's protests and attempts to push it away.

This time Rukia's giggles turned into downright laugher. Her right arm clutched her now aching stomach while the other steadied her as it gripped the bench they occupied only a few seconds prior. It was getting increasingly hard to stand upright, especially when she saw the glare Ichigo was sending the dog as it licked his head clean.

All of a sudden the retriever stopped it's ministration as its ears perked up at a sound that seems only it can hear. Its tail started to wag as it turned in circles, stopping to bark twice then started to turn in circles again.

As soon as the dog straightened up Ichigo immediately jumped back to his feet and back up towards a pink-faced Rukia, who now stood with an inquisitive look.

It was a few seconds of silence later did the two teens understand why the dog was acting the way it was. A distinct voice of a girl, hoarse as it may be, was heard over the sound of nature combined with the sounds of car engines as it passed by the park.

"Benji!" The dog let out another happy bark as the owner of the voice appeared from around the corner.

"There you are! Oh damn, I'm so sorry. He just suddenly ran off when I wasn't looking and..." The girl stopped and squinted her eyes taking a good look at the glaring carrot top, and as if realization suddenly hit her she made an 'oh' face.

"Oh... it's just you. Sorry I thought it was some poor soul that was so unfortunate as to encounter Benji during his 'high time'." She explained, cockily brushing her long brown hair back.

"And what the hell am I huh?" Ichigo snarled.

"Just a poor old sap." She replied with a grin.

"Suzuka." Ichigo growl dangerously.

Izumi rolled her eyes as she crouched down to latch the leash properly before cooing at the dog at how good it was. Rukia watched in amusement as Ichigo fumed in his spot, muttering incoherently to himself like some deranged person.

This time it was Rukia's turn to yelp and jumped back as Izumi, literally, came face to face with her. She had a wide smile on her flush face. Her eyes were practically glittering with delight.

"Rukia-chan! How are you?" she sing-sang. Grabbing hold of one of Rukia's arms, she then stated to talk inanimately whilst dragging her away from the still fuming Ichigo. Benji obediently followed them as not to further trouble his master.

"Um... Suzuka-sa-"

"I told you Rukia-chan call me Izumi!" Izumi scolded lightly.

"I-Izumi-san, how is your arm?" Rukia timidly asked as she took sideway glances at the scowling teen following not far behind.

"It's fine." She said frowning, staring irritatingly at the bandage on her left arm. "Really. I don't even need this itchy, annoying bandage."

"You twisted your wrist. Stop complaining, at least it was your left arm." Ichigo said from behind. Izumi sent him a glare that he blatantly ignored. She let out a huff in defeat frowning at him. She looked up at the darkening sky and sighed.

"Well you both best go home, it's getting late. And Ichigo, I know you like chocolate ice cream but do have a sense of restraint." She said eying Ichigo's hair with a mixture of distaste and smugness. Ichigo snapped his head forward glaring with all his might at the tall brunet. He was just about to come up with an argument when she held up a finger motioning that she still had something to say.

"Now you two lovebirds go home. Wouldn't want to worry the family now would you?" Izumi said giving Rukia a little shove towards Ichigo. Both teens turned an amusing shade of red, both of them looking the other way refusing to look the other in the eye.

It wasn't until Izumi shouted from the distance did Ichigo recovered himself and grumble under his breath. Rukia on the other had snapped her head up, realizing just exactly why Ichigo was acting weird.

"Was that it?" she asked in a bemused tone. "Because Izumi-san asked you to help her clean up tomorrow?"

"It's not that!" he snapped harshly. The moment he said it he regretted doing so. Rukia had jumped away from him, a sort of frightened look in her eyes. She was just asking, she even tried to cheer him up and how does he thank her? By snapping at her.

He straightened up, shutting his eyes close and shook his head ruefully. His hand went up to his head, running his fingers through the soft, albeit sticky, locks of his hair.

"It's because dad told her I'd do it even before I knew about it." He said in a softer tone. "It's not that I'd turn her down but still... I really don't like other people making my decisions for me." he exhaled tiredly, burying his hands in the warm confines of his pocket.

"I'm sorry Rukia, I shouldn't have snapped at you." he finished softly.

Rukia lightly placed a hand over his arm. "It's okay." she smiled up at him. "And I guess I'm sorry for being too nosy about it." she added humorously. Pulling out a white handkerchief she held it out to Ichigo.

"The both of you are really good friends."

"Is that supposed to be a question?" He asked cocking an eyebrow. Rukia rolled her eyes, smirking as she did.

"Well you could say that." he said shrugging as he started to wipe the cream off his hair.

"The first few months Izumi and her sister moved here they were frequent visitors at the clinic. She's really clumsy." he explained when Rukia's brow arched.

"oh... so what did she need help cleaning up?"

* * *

To be continued...

So... how was that?

I don't really have much of an excuse except that I'm lazy (got lazy). That and school sucks the fun out of everything.

So yeah updates are slow due to disintegrating imagination and laziness.


End file.
